A Deal With A Dragon
by Tomtom713
Summary: Bilbo almost had the Arkenstone, but the moment he got hurt by Smaug. He make an offer of a deal, Smaug however turned it to a bet instead. [The winner Ship is Smaugbo!]
1. A Deal With A Dragon

Alright, so i'm going to try and make a new fandom Fanfiction. I got a challenge from a friend to do this, but the thing is...

I don't know if i shall make it to a Smaugbo or Thilbo Fanfic. Can my readers pleeeeeease help me?

Which one is best?

Smaugbo or Thilbo

Also, people need to relax a bit. Again i need to explain, that if there is grammar mistakes. Forgive me!

I am Dyslexic, try to get the point alright? Im not mad, just very sad over people keep comments on my mistakes instead of the story itself. Thanks for those who support, Haters...oh well...

"Haters Gonna Hate!"

((pssst, if anyone got confused. Then it's SmaugxBilbo and ThorinxBilbo ))

Thanks again for reading :3 Laters!

* * *

Chapter 1. The deal.

It had been terrifying for Bilbo, being with the dragon alone in the mountain. He had been so close to get The Arkenstone, so very close, but of course the dragon made sure he didn't have a hold on it.

Bilbo had been hiding, letting the dragon speak, as he tried to get closer to the Arkenstone again. He needed to get it, he needed to make this quest over so Thorin could have his home back again.

"You have been used, Barrel Rider. You were only ever a means to an end. He has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing. What did he promise you upon the retrieval of the stone? Some of the gold, as if it was his to give." Smaug said, he had been looking after the small hobbit. His sharp hearing could spot where the hobbit might be, he could easily scent the small hobbit. It was only matter of time, until the small creature would get out again.

"The king under the mountain is dead, I took his throne, and I ate his people. I'm like a wolf among the sheep's." Smaug growled out, he placed his front claw deep down in a pile of coins.

"I kill where I wish, when I wish!" The dragon growled, he held his head down to under a small roof. His eye glowed a bit, as he tried to find the hobbit.

"No, Thorin won't do such thing. He wouldn't lie." Bilbo whispered, he tried to keep his focus, but the words Smaug spoke…it hurts in his heart.

He saw the Arkenstone, its glow shined up from a small pile of coins a bit away from his hiding spot.

Bilbo took a deep breath, it was now or never.

The Halfling jumped over the small pile of golden coins and goblets, he ran toward the Arkenstone and reached out for it. He yelped, as the dragons tail slammed down in the coins and made the Arkenstone fall longer down at the mountain of treasures. Even Bilbo fell down, rolling on top the coins before he hit a stone pillar with his side.

He groaned a bit, the hit had almost knocked the breath out from his lungs. His body ached by now and where a bit in pain, he tried to get up, but his arms and body where shaking.

"You really think, that you can escape me Barrel Rider!" Smaug snapped, as he went down at the coins.

"My armor is like Iron! No blade can pierce me!" He roared in a loud voice, as it echoed through the mountain. "My teeths are swords! My claws are spears! My wings are a hurricane!" The dragon roared again, he made his wings spread out, to show that he was the great dragon who took the mountain away from the dwarves.

Bilbo looked at Smaug, he had tried to sit against the stone pillar. His eyes went to Smaug's chest, seeing a small wound. The hobbits eyes wide, as he whispered. "So it's true, the black arrow hit Smaug…"

"What did you say?!" Smaug asked with a dangerous voice, as he growled while he turned toward the hobbit.

Fear ran down at Bilbo's mind, the dragon could easily kill him now. He was wounded, he could really feel that. Something were bad, but he couldn't tell what it could be.

His eyes went over to the Arkenstone, it had been just nearby one of Smaug's claws.

"I…I just said, that you are the biggest dragon I have ever see here on earth, O'Smaug…the turannical…" The Halfling spoke, his eyes went up to Smaug. "You have no equel on the…entire earth." Bilbo spoke, he had tried to support his bag against the stone pillar, getting on his feet, as he held his hand at his side.

Smaug's eyes were only on the Halfling, it was like a lion with its prey, except, this dragon was playing with its prey.

"I'm almost tempted to let you take it." Smaug said, he let his head get closer toward Bilbo, as he pushed the Arkenstone toward the hobbit. "If only for the joy to see Oakenshield…suffer… Watch it destroy him, watch him as it corrupt his heart and drives him mad!" The dragon hissed, as Smaug's tail moved a bit around.

Bilbo cleared his throat, he looked up at the Dragon. His eyes locked with Smaug's, only the silence fell over them. The dragon only watched him, it watched what the Halfling wanted to do.

"We can make a deal." Bilbo broke the silent between them, as he whined a bit when the dragon growled at him.

"A deal? What is that deal about? May I ask?" Smaug asked, he couldn't hid that his voice were in a curious tone.

Bilbo cleared his throat, so the dragon would like a deal? Even thought that it were close to kill him too.

"Let me take The Arkenstone out to them, then you can do choose what you want from me." Bilbo spoke, his voice a bit shaky, but he know this was the only way he could do his quest for Thorin.

"Choose? Whatever I want, from you?" The dragon asked, his head getting even closer to Bilbo by now.

The hobbit nodded, not that he wanted to but he needed to.

"You shall return in here, as soon you have giving the stone to Thorin. Better than that, let's make a bet. I hear him coming through the hallways by now, his breath heavy." Smaug said, as he held a claw under Bilbo's chin.

Bilbo feared for his life, one wrong move and he were cut in two.

"If you do not return with the Arkenstone, I will bet on that Oakenshield will send you back in. If I fail on my bet, I will let you go with the Arkenstone." Smaug said, as he removed his claw from Bilbo's chin and down to his chest.

"Your bet?" Smaug asked him, as he pressed a bit on Bilbo's chest. He made a small cut in Bilbo's jacket.

"I-I…" The Halfling stuttered, he cleared his throat as he tried to think. "I bet on….that Thorin won't send me back in alone, I will get help." Bilbo told him, his eyes looked up at Smaug's again.

"If I lose?" The hobbit asked, even thought he could tell the price of losing.

"If you do fail our bet, you will return to me and I will slaughter each and every dwarf who came near the mountain. I will keep you in here, as a price of our bet." The dragon drawled, his voice getting lower.

"Hurry now, Barrel Rider. He is coming near, if you speak out for our bet. I will haunt you down along with your little dwarf friends." The dragon threat, as he leaned back from the hobbit.

"Go now, don't be shy." He told him, as he walked up at the mountain of coins.

Bilbo cleared his throat, he had let out another breath before he hurried to those stairs he had entered.

* * *

Chapter 1 finish.

So what did you think? x3 Pwease answer my question from above? :3 That do be nice.


	2. The winning bet

Hey readers.

Thanks for all your good comments, I really set big price on the comments.

A lot of you have vote on Smaugbo, sooooo I will say that's actually the winner x3

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2. The winning bet.

Balin and the other dwarves had heard and felt the rumbling, Balin had told Thorin they should get down to Bilbo, they still wanted him to be alive. They also had their promise to Gandalf, their hobbit should return home, safe and sound.

That's why Thorin ran in there, that's why he had a sword in his hand while he ran as fast as he could through the hallway. He soon got out to the spot where he could see all the golden treasures, it made him stop, his sword held down at his side while his eyes scanned all the gold. Took in the sight of all the treasures there lied in piles of coins.

This was his home, Erebor where he had grown up. He lifted his sword the moment he heard someone running up at the stairs, he let out a relief sigh as he saw it were Bilbo.

"Burglar, you are alive! Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked, his eyes were locked with the Halfling for a short moment, as he held his sword down again.

Bilbo cleared his throat, he looked at Thorin, before his eyes looked over the treasure in the mountain.

"The dragon is coming…" He said, as he looked back at Thorin. "Let's get out from here, Thorin. Smaug is awake, he isn't very happy." Bilbo said, as he walked toward the exit.

Bilbo then gasp, as Thorin held his sword across the doorway so Bilbo couldn't leave. It slowly moved, so it were almost touching Bilbo's chest.

No…Thorin he…he couldn't.

"Thorin…." He said, as he stepped back, his eyes were on the sword. He could only feel the sharp end being held to his chest, his eyes then looked up on Thorin. He could see it, Thorin weren't himself, and he wasn't the Thorin he had known through this journey.

"You go back, find the Arkenstone and return again here Burglar." Thorin said with a tone, he haven't heard before. Smaug was right, Thorin…only used him…

Bilbo cleared his throat again, he looked at Thorin, almost with a bagging face. He only felt the sharp end of Thorin's sword were pressed a bit harder to his chest. Bilbo were on the edge of the stairs, one more step and he do fell down in the piles of coins.

"T-Thorin please, the dragon is here. H-he wants to kill all of us, he smelled all of you on me. We need to ge-"

"I don't walk away from this place without the Arkenstone, Burglar!" Thorin snapped at the Halfling, Bilbo could easy hear and see Thorin weren't himself. His mind slowly remembered that night in Riverdell, Gandalf and Elrond had talked about Thorin's family.

A gold sickness between them, they won't care for those around them, only the gold in piles.

"Thorin, you aren't yourself. Think about the others, think about yourself!" Bilbo said, his hand tried to get a hold on Thorin's sword. He felt a push, Bilbo yelped as he fell down in the coins a bit hard. He let out a whine, as the wound from earlier jolt at his side.

"Find it! You need to do it, we had an agreement!" Thorin told him, his sword still ready to fight if he needed to.

Bilbo looked shaken, he didn't thought Thorin would turn like this, to an evil greedy dwarf. He looked down, he let out another painful whine, as he felt something were wrong.

The coins moved, the loud rumbling could be heard. Bilbo looked up, he saw Smaug slightly got near with a loud growling.

"I said I did smell them around, Barrel Rider." Smaug growled, his eyes locked on Thorin who had stepped away. His sword still firmly in his grab, as he looked up at the giant dragon.

Bilbo clung his hand at a few coins, he kept his hand at his side. He started to have a bit trouble to breathe, maybe some of his ribs had been pushed against his lung?

The sound of other dwarves shouting, as they had been running in at Thorin's side. The giant dragon only let out a deeper growl, Smaug hold his claws against a wall. He took a deep breath, his stomach glowed a dangerous lava color.

"RUN!" Bilbo heard Balin call out, Bilbo held his hands over his head. The feeling of hot flames wave above him. He weren't hit thought, but the feeling of them so close were almost just as worst.

No….

Smaug had killed them now, right?

"Barrel Rider…" Smaug's voice got closer, he could feel a claw had been on his side. Not that it harmed, but he were pushed on his back.

"Look like you lost your bet, you even took damage by doing it." He spoke, however, Bilbo's sight started to be blurry. He tried to breathe, he tried to get proper air in his lungs. He only saw the world around him blurry, vanish as the darkness took him.

He know that the dwarves where dead, no one could survive such dangerous flames.

Smaug had only changed his form to the humanoid dragon, he had been at Bilbo's side and looked over the Halfling. He was in pain indeed, but it was nothing that Smaug couldn't make better. He was a dragon after all, they had power to heal and power to kill.

_**~Outside Erebor~**_

The Dwarves weren't dead, well not now at least. Only a few of them had some burn marks or some of their clothes were burned up, it was a better thing than die into the dragon's flames.

They couldn't get back, the dragon had made sure for that when he blast his flames after them. Even to lock the entrance with a stone they weren't able to move, nor smash down. They didn't have the tools, it would even take weeks if not months to try and get the proper tools for it.

"Great, our lad is in there with the Dragon." Balin said, he had looked at the others, but the one he most looked at were Thorin.

"What happen in there, Thorin? I thought Bilbo were at your side." He told him.

"That Burglar jumped down to find the Arkenstone, I told him to come with me." Thorin said, his eyes were on the secret passage to Erebor.

"I can tell that's not even a true story from you, Thorin." Balin said low, his eyes too went to the secret passage.

"Bilbo's courage is strong, he have proven a lot under this journey. He had always surprised me of the courage of hobbits." Balin told them, as he looked at the rest of the dwarves.

"Poor Bilbo, he will need to hide the rest of his life, if not Smaug get a hold on him first." Ori said, he had been sitting against the mountain wall as he looked up on the night sky.

"We need to get him out from there, he can't be trapped with Smaug in there. The Dragon will tear him apart, if not eat him." Balin told them, he had looked at the dwarves with a bit hope in his eyes.

"Are you afraid?" Thorin asked, his gaze had been up on the sky.

"Yes am afraid, I fear for you, Thorin. A sickness lies upon that treasure, a sickness who drawn your grandfather mad." Balin said, his voice had been a bit in anger.

"I'm not like my grandfather…" Thorin said, his gaze went away from Balin.

"Well you are not yourself, the Thorin I know, wouldn't hesitate about getting in there-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one….Burglar." Thorin interrupt Balin, he had looked a bit angry, his hands turned into fist while he looked over the hills and small mountains around them.

"Bilbo…" Balin said, as he looked at Thorin with a bit disappointed look, even the others had looked at Thorin, shocked over to hear him speak like that.

"His name is Bilbo." Balin said, his voice now sounded disappointed at Thorin's way to mention Bilbo.

He could already guess the reason behind, Thorin was the one to see the gold, now the sickness had lied upon him now.

This won't be easy, special not to get Bilbo out alive.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 2. I know I make Thorin a bit of a jerk, but hey! He was a jerk in the book and movie too! Any suggestions you guys have? About what should happen next? If Thorin really should care less of Bilbo's life?

Also what did people think about, that I made Smaug to a Humanoid dragon?

Until next time people! :3


	3. Questions but no answers

Hey readers!

Chapter 3 is now here, as for the vote, also that I told it in last chapter. The winner was Smaugbo. :3 Yay!

For this chapter, I just let smaug try to speak, not that I will tell too much about it.

Enjoy the chapter :3

* * *

Chapter 3. Questions but no answers.

It had taken some time for the Halfling to awake, Smaug had noticed how the Halfling had been asleep into his bed. Mostly Smaug slept outside between the treasures, but even he needed a bed at times.

His dragon side were simple, he loved the gold special to lie underneath at. It was good and warming, comfortable if you could go that far. It had been rare though, that Smaug had been into his Humanoid form.

People thought that Smaug never left his mountain, only he knew a secret pass that he had create. He used it when he needed food, he used it when he needed fresh air too.

Smaug's eyes went over to the sleeping Halfling, he would memorial all the small details about the Halfling. Why? Because the Halfling was his to keep, his to own and his to use.

The Halfling showed movements to being awake, it was here he should do something.

Bilbo had groaned a bit, he felt his body still were aching from the pain he had before. However, the pain weren't there anymore. How could that be? How could it be that fast to heal?

"If you need to ask, yes you lost your bet, Barrel Rider." Smaug said, he watched the Halfling had sat fast up in the bed, his eyes looked up. Maybe because Smaug were into his full dragon form at their first meeting, then again the Halfling could expect to see the dragon.

Smaug then caught the Halflings eyes, as the little thief had looked over at him instead. He noticed the Halflings eyes wide, shocked? Afraid? The humanoid dragon couldn't really tell, but he was sure about the Halfling was confused.

"I-I'm not a thief, I already told you that before." Bilbo said, he had stumbled a bit back against the bed. His hands could feel the soft fur underneath him, it had been weird waking up like this.

"A Burglar then, that's what I heard them calling you. They don't even call you by your name, isn't that just one thing to show how much Oakenshield sat value of your life?" Smaug asked, he had gotten closer over to the bed, his arms fold against his chest, as he watched the Halfling with curious eyes.

"I am the burglar, that's what they needed me fo-"

"Just a Burglar? Did anyone even know your name? Did they speak it once? Did they say your name with proud voices? Or did they keep saying 'Burglar' all the time with disgust in their voices?" Smaug asked, as he had interrupted Bilbo.

The silent from the Halfling just proved that Smaug were right, or so he thought so at least.

"Let me adjust the questions, "The humanoid dragon said, as he got closer to Bilbo. "Did Thorin Oakenshield ever, say your real name? Thanked you for a thing you did, by using your real name?" He asked him low, as he looked into the Halflings eyes.

The way the Halfling had avoid looking back at him, only made the other answer for him.

"I thought so, why did you accept the quest of his?" Smaug asked, he had sat down in the bed this time, his legs fold underneath himself.

Bilbo only watched the humanoid dragon in front at him, his hands had been resting on the furs. His back against the stone wall behind him, of course he could think about ways he had accepted the quest.

However, was it worth it to tell him?

"Well…Thief?" Smaug asked, his voice drawled a bit, as he had rested his chin into his hand. It almost looked like Bilbo bored him a bit, by letting him wait.

"I said it two times before, I'm not a thief!" Bilbo snapped, his hands went to fists, as he had tight his grab into the furs underneath him.

"Answer my question then, Burglar." He taunt easily, oh he will see how far he could push the Halfling at, maybe even farther?

"Stop calling me that!" Bilbo snapped, he got away from the furs where he tried to look for an escape somewhere.

"It's pointless…" Smaug drawled, he had stood after a moment and looked after Bilbo.

"I closed the last entrance to the mountain, you won't be going anywhere. Besides, our bet tell that too. You lost it, so you are mine now little Barrel Rider." Smaug explained, he had slowly went over to the Halfling.

He watched to that the Halfling backed up against a wall, why do they always need to be that easy to catch? Smaug placed his hands at either side of the Halflings face, he had trapped him, oh what a feeling to trap another one again like this.

He could see the fear into the Halflings eyes, he could almost guess what he was afraid of. To die.

"Tell me then, Thief from the shadows, why did you accept his quest?" Smaug asked, his body had leaned closer to the Halflings. He inhaled the little ones scent, he would need to remember it, in case he should get out on Halfling hunt later.

He could feel the Halfling shaking underneath him, their bodies had touched while Smaug had leaned down to the Barrel Rider.

"Well?" He breathed, only to catch the Halfling from falling on his bum.

When Smaug looked at the Halfling, he could see he had broke down in tears. Why was he crying? Smaug let out a small growl, he wasn't good at someone or something there cried.

"Do you think that will help you, Barrel Rider?" He asked with a small sneering yet annoyed voice. The humanoid Dragon held his hand at the Halflings head, he shut the Halflings brain down so he went into a deep sleep.

He could deal with this later, right now he could get out for a hunt so there at least would be food for a month. He needed to feed for two now, that was the problem with it all.

The humanoid dragon then took the hobbit into his arms, he could see a few tears still escaped the Halflings cheek. He huffed, as he placed the small form into the furs again.

He will speak with him later, when the Halfling was calmer in mind.

With the last look at the Halfling, Smaug went to his own secret passage, disguised as another human being with a black hood over him.

He was going to Laketown, a place where he could try and find some human food for the Halfling.

* * *

Chapter 3 finish.

Now, I planned on getting a few weeks after this.

What should maybe happen? I have a thought about Thorin and the others are trying to get through again to safe their hobbit. Or maybe Gandalf is clever enough to get through?

All can happen, but im always up for suggestions :3


	4. The Escaping Treasure

Hey Readers.

Chapter 4 is now finish, it's a bit long and forgive me for that. Im trying my best to make this story interesting :3

Remember to enjoy!

Chapter 4. The Escaping Treasure.

It had been a month now that Bilbo were trapped in Erebor, a whole month that he had thought about the day he made the deal with a huge Dragon.

He do admit, the dragon haven't been all that bad. He thought he do be eaten, he thought the dragon would harm him. That's just the thoughts he had, but they weren't true at all.

As the Halfling had started to learn the dragon a bit better, he figured out a few things about him. Smaug weren't that terrible, he do have his moments that he can snap at him, being angry and yell at him. However, never once did Smaug lay a hand – or claw over him.

He do wish, that he could get outside again. Being trapped inside a mountain, it wasn't nice for him, he missed his hobbit hole. Just home itself, that he could wake up and make breakfast in his kitchen, get a smoke once and a while as he sat in his garden to enjoy the weather.

That was old days now, a thing he needed to forget about.

"You are lost in thoughts again, Barrel Rider?" The strong voice spoke out, Bilbo looked up from his seat. He looked at Smaug changed form, where he got inside the little place he could see as a 'home' for now.

"No, no, I just remembered things." Bilbo mumbled, he looked a bit away from the humanoid dragon.

"Your home place, perhaps?" Smaug asked, he had stepped closer over to the Hobbit, even taken a seat in front at him.

"By accepting the quest from Oakenshield, I do believe you realize that you might not return back again to your home. Dwarves are not to trust, they are greedy small creates there only care about themselves." Smaug grumbled with a deep disgustful voice, as his fist had tight a bit.

Smaug felt a hand on top at his hands, he looked at the Halfling and saw his soft eyes. How could this Burglar have that much effect on him?

"I heard you the first 100 times, you don't need to repeat yourself over and over…Smaug…" Bilbo said, this time he had been a bit brave enough to speak Smaug's name again. He just didn't know what to call him, so he had never mention his name that often since he tried to get The Arkenstone.

The humanoid dragon leaned closer to Bilbo, he looked all over him, trying to figure out how the Halfling can be so sweet, even though he is into a dragon's lair and under his orders.

Bilbo cleared his throat, he held his hand back again as he looked away from Smaug. He started to feel awkward again, the way Smaug looked at him was almost as if he was ready to eat him.

No, Smaug wouldn't do that, right? Not after they had been talking with each other for a month, if not more. URGH! It was getting so annoyed for Bilbo, he don't know how long he had been here.

"It's late, maybe you should go rest while I will get some more food home." Smaug suggest, he stood again from the furs and walked away from the Halfling.

"Good thing, don't minding me when you get back." Bilbo said, he had lied down on the furs and fold him up to a ball like always.

"You need the rest, I have a plan for tomorrow." Smaug said, before he got his robes over him again, he covert the hood over his head.

He waited until he could see the hobbits change of breath, he wouldn't risk that he found the secret passage there leaded the way out from the lair.

The humanoid dragon smiled a bit, the change of breath from the hobbit was there. This was his chance to go then, he made his way out from the little home he had sat together and made his way to the secret passage.

Laketown was another visit he should do, but also a few other places.

_**~ A camp in a forest ~ **_

Balin had been looking over at the mountain from the forest they had sat a camp up at, they had all agreed on that they should find a way inside the mountain. Now that the last secret passing were closed because of Smaug, they needed to find a way inside on another way.

"Do you think he is still alive, Bilbo that is?" Kili asked, he had sat down beside the old Dwarf as he too had his eyes on the lonely mountain.

"Something tells me, that our hobbit still is alive. Somehow, he know how to deal with a situation to keep himself alive." Balin said, he had been fiddled a bit with a pipe so he could get a bit of a smoke for tonight.

"I always like Bilbo, you know because he had made this quest more interesting to be on. Not just because he was our Burglar, but because he was so curious about the world around him." Kili said, he looked a bit at his sword and the stone he had to sharp it with.

"A courage of a hobbit always surprised me, Kili my lad. To see how he was the first time we met, then look at him now or for a few months back." Balin said, he chuckled a bit, as his eyes went to Kili.

"A few months back, Bilbo rescued Thorin from Azog. I can't believe Thorin acted like he did back there, after what you told me when we found you and the others again" Kili mumbled, he looked from his sword that he tried to sharp a bit more.

"I already said it lad, Thorin got the gold sickness when he saw all the treasures in Erebor. I think he got rift of it again, I have seeing him starring at the mountain doing the nights. He look like he longer for our hobbit, I do dare say he miss him." Balin said, he sighed right after, he then put his pipe in his inner pocket again. Not really in the mode to have that smoke, since he already felt like he relaxed a bit by now.

"We will see, we just need to find a way to the mountain. It's the risk worth to see if Bilbo is alive, I hope he is." Kili mumbled, he wished Balin a good night's sleep, as Kili himself stayed at his place.

It was his turn to watch over the camp, just for a few hours before he do switch with someone else.

"Please hold on Bilbo, we will do our best to get you home safe again." Kili whispered out in the night air.

_**~ A few hours later at the Lonely Mountain ~**_

He had been waited, Bilbo were out from the little home that Smaug so nicely had made. The ring firmly in his hand, as his eyes scanned the place. Soon Smaug do be home, he could put on the ring and find the secret passage.

He know it was a terrible thing to do, but he wanted to get out, he wanted to feel the fresh air on him again.

Moreover that, he had also found The Arkenstone. It was safe in his pocket by now, he had seeing Smaug hid it away from him, but Smaug never knew that he had seeing where it was hidden.

The ring had been a use, very good use to when Bilbo wanted to know something Smaug hid from him. He just wanted to get out, maybe even get the Arkenstone to the Dwarves, then he do return again.

There! He saw Smaug getting out from a crack in the wall, it was very thing crack, but he know that he could get out too if Smaug could.

He put on the ring, making himself invisible as far that he know the ring could do. He saw Smaug getting near him, he just hold his breath as he hid himself into the corner.

When the humanoid dragon passed him, Bilbo then sneaked away and went down to the crack in the wall. It had almost been impossible to see, but now he knew where it was.

Bilbo reached to the crack at the wall, he slowly made himself fit into the crack so he could get out. He could almost feel it, the air blew gently its way inside the crack.

The more he walked, the closer did he get, he could feel it by the light changing and by the way it was getting cooler.

There….

He stood there now, outside and away from the treasure lair of Smaug's home. He was outside, the fresh air hit him so softly and let his hair move gently along with it.

What a lovely feeling to feel it again, he inhaled a deep breath, taking as much of the fresh air into his lungs that he could do.

He heard a roar from the mountain, maybe Smaug saw he was gone by now.

S-Should he go back inside? Or-

"If we try to hit the entrance stone, then maybe we can work our way through between weeks." A familiar voice spoke nearby, Bilbo walked away from the crack in the mountain wall. He got out from a huge stone wall and down to a bit of a road, he saw them!

A few of the Dwarves, they was over at the entrance as a tent were just nearby him.

"Thorin, I'm worried about if Smaug manage to get out. What if he get a hold on us too?" Balin said, they had been looking at the entrance to Erebor.

"We need to get our hobbit back, wasn't that right?" Thorin asked.

"Yes indeed, the wizard is trying to figure out other ways." Balin told him.

Bilbo couldn't believe it, they was actually here.

He hid a bit behind another stone, he carefully took the ring off himself, where he then glance over to the tent. He slipped the ring into his pocket like always, it was now or never.

"If we can get an Iron pickaxe along with the other tools, we can might-"

"Hardly break into the mountain since the stone were melted along with hot metal." Bilbo interrupted Thorin's talk, as he stood a few meters behind them by now. Oh yes, he had been watching Smaug melt some metal around the stones to the only exits in the Lair. It would be impossible for them to break through, it had almost been a bit of a lost hope that he do be rescued.

The sight of the two Dwarves was priceless, oh well so did Bilbo thought at least.

He saw that Thorin stepped away from Balin, almost anger written over his face.

"You! What were you doing?!" Thorin asked, his voice a bit angry and a slightly hint of disappointment was into it as well.

This wasn't really the way he thought they would welcome him back, at least not with that sort of voice.

"You nearly got yourself killed!" Thorin breathed out, as he slowly went toward Bilbo. The Halfling could see Balin almost giving up on trying to speak to Thorin, the dwarf already know it was impossible.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden?" Thorin said, he took a small shakily breath as he nearly was in front at Bilbo. "That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" He asked, he had only been a few inches away from Bilbo.

Sorrow, anger, sadness all the feelings Bilbo had by now, mixed up. Did he feel shame too? Thorin were scolding him, and for what? For being weak, for being a burden an-

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said softer, his arms held around Bilbo and embraced him tightly to his chest.

Bilbo gasped, he had never expected this. Thorin hugging him, saying he had been wrong. Was it, relief he felt? His mind and body relaxed a bit, as he very slowly had hugged Thorin back.

"But I'm sorry that I ever doubted you, Bilbo." Thorin whispered, he had slowly pulled back, even though his hands were on Bilbo's shoulders.

"N-No I….I would have doubted me too. I-I'm not a hero, not a warrior, not even a proper Burglar." He said, as he tried to fit in a small joke between them.

He saw Thorin smiled a bit, he had held his hands off Bilbo's shoulders again.

"Some didn't thought you do survive in there, others thought the dragon ate you long time ago. That didn't stop us for the hope to find you-"

"The hope was enough, and…" Bilbo had interrupted, he held his hand into his pocket, where the Arkenstone had been safe at.

"How did you find your way out, Bilbo?" Balin asked, as he had gotten beside Thorin. The smile Balin had, it was the kindest and most lovely thing Bilbo had seen since he had been trapped in Erebor.

"It doesn't really matter, what matters is…" The hobbit said, he pulled out The Arkenstone as he looked at the two Dwarves with a small smile.

"The Arkenstone…" Thorin whispered, he slowly held a hand out for it, but Balin was already ahead of him and took it.

"I believe I shall keep that, until you get a control over that sickness!" Balin said, as he turned away with the Arkenstone.

Bilbo couldn't handle to laugh a bit, he covert his hand over his mouth and looked a bit away from Thorin. The face Thorin had, it was to priceless even for Bilbo. He looked like a small hobbit child, who have been denied a sweet piece of homemade pie.

"Come Bilbo, you need rest." Thorin said to break the silence between them, he had grabbed Bilbo's hand and pulled him along.

"Thorin wait…" Bilbo said, he stopped the dwarf as he looked a bit down at the ground.

"Take the stone and get away from here, I still…" Bilbo mumbled, he could feel the awkwardness started to build up again. How could he explain this?

"What are you talking about?" Thorin demanded, his voice were high, showing he wanted answers.

"I cannot go with you." Bilbo said, as he made Thorin let go at his arm. "It's a promise I shall fulfill, I do not run away from my promises." He told him.

"This time, you will run away from that promise." Thorin said, he grabbed Bilbo's arm again and pulled him toward the tent.

"Thorin let go at me!" Bilbo said, a bit panic into his voice.

No, no, no! If not he goes back to Smaug, hell would break loose!

"You are not to go anywhere but home, we promised the wizard we will get you home safe!" Thorin snapped at him, he had taken Bilbo inside the tent and went over to one of the beds.

"Rest, we will travel tomorrow morning." He told him, as he walked away from Bilbo.

"I can't…" Bilbo protested, he had stood from the bed, but Thorin were already out from the tent.

Bilbo slipped his hand into his pocket, he took the golden ring out and looked at it.

If he could escape Smaug, he surely could escape Thorin to-

A roar where heard just outside, he could hear Thorin, Balin and the other Dwarves shout out to take weapons. A Dragon were outside, shouting out where his Hobbit was.

Hell broke loose, all because he made the single mistake of running away.

The Treasure had escaped.

Alright so, that's the end of this chapter.

Dramatical right?

Now I got a question! What should maybe happen next? I have played with a though that someone get injured badly. Maybe someone dies, who knows. I just want a few comments on, what could be interesting to happen?

Until next chapter!


	5. A horrible Mistake

Hey Readers.

I am back with Chapter 5. I do give a warner, there will be blood in this one….

Anyways, don't hate me and remember!

Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 5. A horrible mistake.

The Dwarves had gotten their weapons, they hide away from the burning fire Smaug breathed out to roast them.

"THE HALFLING! WHERE IS THE HALFLING?" Smaug roared loudly, Thorin and the others had looked at each other. So the dragon was after Bilbo, but why?

There wasn't time to think about it, even they slayed that dragon now or they should grab Bilbo and escape while they could.

"Balin, get to the tent. Take our hobbit and the Arkenstone, I will keep his attention away from you and our hobbit." Thorin ordered, as his eyes had been looking at Balin.

"Just don't get ya'self killed out there lad, it's not the risk of doing that." Balin said, before he nodded as he saw a moment he could escape at, so he could get to the tent.

The huge dragon swung his tail at the three dwarves there tried to attack him, Smaug then turned his head, as he heard Thorin call out for him. He growled, of course it should be Oakenshield there would take his hobbit!

"Bilbo, we need to get going." Balin said, as he had gotten inside the tent.

"Balin, you don't understand. I tried to-"

"There is no time now lad, we need to get moving before things ends wrong." Balin interrupted, as he grabbed a few of the bags in the tent. He had placed the Arkenstone on the table nearby, while he packed what they needed. Or at least, what there was important.

"Balin if you just would lis-"

"Bilbo, we got no time for heaven's sake!" Balin interrupted him again, he had went a bit away from Bilbo's sight. His back turned to Bilbo as well, this was getting out of control.

Bilbo looked at the Arkenstone, he reached his hand out for it and grabbed it. Taking it away from the place Balin placed it at, it was all because of this stone. Everyone went insane over this!

"I'm sorry Balin, but this is out of control." Bilbo said, he saw Balin looked back at him, but Bilbo already turned and ran out.

"Bilbo! No!" Balin shouted out, he tried to stop Bilbo, but the Halfling were already out from the tent.

Bilbo look with horror in his eyes at the scene in front at him, the Dwarves tried to hurt Smaug, tried to make him away from the tent. However, Bilbo also knew Smaug by now. He wasn't as evil as they thought, this was all because of that gold!

"Stop it!" Bilbo shouted out, he hold a tight grab at the Arkenstone in his hand.

Thorin and the others tried hard to get a good sword into Smaug, but the dragon only roared out loud and used his tail and claws to make them away.

Bilbo ran over to some of the Dwarves, he passed Kili and Fili. He heard their worried voices calling out for him to stay back, but Bilbo just wanted this madness to stop!

He saw that Smaug was about to leap out for Thorin, even Thorin who tried to spear Smaug with his sword.

"STOP IT! STO-" Bilbo's shouting stopped as he had gotten between the two of them.

It was like time stood still for him, the pain slowly got to his chest. B-But why did he feel pain? Bilbo's eyes looked down at himself, his chest…a claw were right through his chest. Blood slowly ran down and made his clothes red.

"No…." Thorin whispered, it was barley to hear if not Bilbo had been close to him.

"Halfling…" Smaug mumbled, he had taken his claw out fast. Bilbo clung his hand at his chest, he looked up at Smaug. The dizziness slowly got to his head, at least they stopped with their fighting's.

Bilbo couldn't stand anymore, he felt his body got heavy as he fell forward. He saw Smaug turned himself to his humanoid dragon form, Smaug caught Bilbo before he hit the ground.

"No! No! No! No! "Smaug whispered, he hold Bilbo close to his chest and looked at his face.

"Halfling, don't…" he whispered, a hand got on Bilbo's cheek.

"Look at me, Barrel Rider look at me!" He snapped, even Smaug were shaking of anger right now.

"Don't you dare leave, don't you dare try and get away now! You promised!" Smaug snapped, he looked down at Bilbo's hand, the hand there had manage to get the Arkenstone up to give it back. It were covert a bit in Bilbo's blood, only a few spots were white like the Arkenstone should be.

Smaug growled a bit, his eyes flashed of anger, but also sadness. He grabbed the Arkenstone from Bilbo's hand, as his eyes were on Thorin.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT AND LEAVE!" Smaug shouted at him, as he threw The Arkenstone at Thorin.

"You are not going to take my Burglar!" Thorin shouted back at him, he had dropped his sword to get over to Bilbo. Not letting a thought be on The Arkenstone, Thorin stopped thought, the anger of the Dragon made him step back as Smaug lifted the Halfling into his arms.

He spread his wings out, making them huge enough to scare the Dwarf away from him.

"Take you bloody mountain back, but there is no way this Halfling is turning away from his deal!" Smaug growled, he had let his wings take him away from them. They flew him and Bilbo away from the dwarves, as far as he could while he kept the Halfling close to his chest.

"Hold on a few minutes, you better do that!" Smaug snapped, he flew over to a fest, between a few tress until he found a cave underneath a huge tree.

Bilbo only started to see small stars around his eyes, he could hardly breathe any longer.

"Look at me." Smaug whispered, he looked into Bilbo's eyes as his hand returned to the Hobbits cheek.

"I will safe you, but you need to trust me." He whispered, Smaug leaned down to Bilbo. His mouth inches away from the Halflings shoulder, Bilbo's hand which had been on Smaug's arm slowly let go.

The darkness took over him.

Smaug then bite down into Bilbo's shoulder, he kept a firm hold on the hobbits limp form.

A bite from a humanoid dragon could safe a dying person, it was a thing Smaug never thought he do be able to do for anybody. He didn't wanted Bilbo to die, so he would give up his shape shifter powers so he will stay in human form forever, even thought he would still have the ageing of a dragon and the powers as one.

He gave up his dragon form, to safe his barrel rider, no….to safe Bilbo Baggins from dying.

Smaug held back again, he licked the bite at Bilbo's shoulder and hold the hobbit to his chest. He closed his eyes, he could only wait now and see if the effects would had worked.

He rested his head on top at Bilbo's, he hold the hobbit close to his chest. He would hate himself if he killed his hobbit, a dragon only get to meet The One once in his lifetime. He thought Bilbo had been The One, because he wouldn't admit it in front at Bilbo.

He had liked the Hobbits Company, liked the way the hobbit had 'second breakfast' it sounded weird for him at first, but it turned out it had been a great thing.

Without Smaug noticed it himself, a single tear ran down at his cheek. It dripped down and landed on Bilbo's cheek, as it then continue to run down below Bilbo's chin.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter, what do you guys think? I know it's a bit sad, but I needed a reason for Smaug to care, ya know?

Thanks again for Reading! Remember to comment :3

Until next time!


	6. Returning home

Yaay! Now chapter 6 is finish :3

I know I scared a few of you readers out there xD damn that Pm I got, I did warned you all in last chapter, there would be blood. :3

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter now :3

* * *

Chapter 6. Returning home.

Would it always be that dark when you are dead? Flying around into the Darkness, no one to see and nothing around you. He didn't liked this, it was too dark around him.

"_I know you will be alright, come back to me Barrel Rider."_

It had been a soft whispering voice, Bilbo already knew it very well. Why would Smaug, the one who injured him want him back again? He wasn't a burden anymore to him, nor the other Dwarves if so.

"_Please, this is the only time I ever begged. Come back to me Barrel Rider, don't give up." _

The pleading voice continued, Bilbo closed his eyes again. He could return to Smaug, he knew that he could. Because if he couldn't he wasn't sure he could hear Smaug's voice like that.

When Bilbo opened his eyes, he were looking into a firm chest. He could feel a stroking at his shoulder, a head on top at his own. Did Smaug hold him like this?

"Smaug…." The hobbit raspy voice spoke out, his hand slowly got on Smaug's arm, as he had grabbed it gently.

Bilbo felt the hold got tightly, he felt Smaug's head rested deeper down to his neck. Why did the Dragon act like this?

"I'm so glad you woke up, Barrel Rider. Don't do that stupid thing again, don't get between two Alphas there fight. It never ends good, don't do it again!" Smaug had spoken so softly, but his voice soon turned to a demanding and snapping voice. Not that it was a surprise for Bilbo, it always changed no matter what.

"I wanted you to stop, I wanted him to stop. None of you listen, at least not before I get between you two." Bilbo mumbled, he closed his eyes again. He was still tired.

"You do not go between two men who fight, that's suicide mission for you." Smaug mumbled, he held Bilbo closer to him, he denied to let go at his hobbit again.

"Where are we?" The Halfling asked, his eyes had scanned the ceiling. He had noticed they weren't in Erebor anymore, how come that be?

"I needed to get you safe, I did not want them to touch you in that state you were in." Smaug explained, he held a bit back and looked down at Bilbo. For the first time, Bilbo actually saw Smaug's face.

Something inside him told him this weren't good, because Smaug didn't look like his humanoid form.

He did have his wing and his tail, but the scales around his arms and face, those small scales that had told he was a humanoid dragon. They were gone, why was they gone?

"Y-Your scales…." Bilbo mumbled, his hand reached up to Smaug's face. He couldn't feel them either, where was they?

Smaug leaned into Bilbo's hand, his eyes closed while he placed a hand on top at Bilbo's.

"Gone, to save you from dying. I made The Dragon Bite, it means I gave up my power to turn into my dragon form again. To save you from dying, so you wouldn't leave me." Smaug said, his eyes opened and looked into Bilbo's.

"You are The One for me, I realized that when I found you gone. Not just because of our bet and your promise, but because I found you a good company around me. You are the first to speak to me, even speak back to me while knowing I could turn into my dragon form and roast you." The humanoid dragon spoke, he closed his eyes while he felt Bilbo's fingertips traced along his cheek and down to his neck.

"You gave up your giant dragon form, to save me from dying?" Bilbo repeated, it was to himself so he could see what Smaug really had done.

"Y-You can't take it back, can you?" Bilbo asked him, he felt tears in his eyes. He shouldn't have let Smaug do that, Smaug wouldn't have the power to fight another time if needed.

The humanoid dragon shook his head, he couldn't take back what has been done. Smaug rested his forehead against Bilbo's, his tail slowly wrapped around them both.

"I still have my wings in my humanoid form, even my tail. That's how the dragon nature can be too, even though it might not be the same thing." Smaug mumbled, he felt Bilbo's hand ran up along his neck.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't meant to be t-that much of a b-burden fo-"

"Stop saying that!" Smaug snapped, his eyes narrowed as he looked at his Barrel Rider. "You are not a burden, if you were one I would have eaten you long time ago!" Smaug grumbled, he could see how Bilbo tried to make him small again.

He know that it was because of shame, maybe even embarrassing?

"Don't think more about it, you aren't a burden, if you ever were to be one. I would tell that, but you aren't so stop thinking about it." Smaug mumbled, he closed his eyes as he rested his head against Bilbo's.

"I gave up the mountain for you, even The Arkenstone. I got nowhere else to be now, no home at all." Smaug mumbled, his voice a bit sad about it, but he didn't sound like he regretted it at all.

Bilbo looked at Smaug for a while, they both had been silent as they only were near each other.

"I have a home…" Bilbo broke the silence between them, his eyes looked into Smaug's as the humanoid dragon held his head up and looked at Bilbo.

"Indeed, I remember you told me that. Even thought, you never explained to me where it was." Smaug mumbled, he slowly let the Halfling sit by himself.

"It's my homeland Shire in the town of Hobbiton, I have my home there. I was sad to leave it, but to accept Thorin's quest have maybe….been the best thing I ever did." He told him, Bilbo's smile grew as he looked at Smaug,

"Because I wouldn't have met any of you, I wouldn't have been brave enough to do what I did. I wouldn't have been losing the bet, so that is a way I wouldn't have known you either." Bilbo told him, he chuckled a bit as Smaug looked at him with a weird face.

"So you are saying, that if you haven't accepted his quest. You wouldn't have the option to meet me?" Smaug asked him, he saw Bilbo nodded.

"I didn't thought about meeting a dragon, but I'm glad that I did. I have never seeing such beautiful creature in my life, trust me, I have seeing the worst out there. Orc's, trolls, giant spiders you name them." Bilbo chuckled a bit, he looked a bit up, seeing the exit from the underground cave.

He could hear it was raining outside, so it was best to stay close, right?

"If you wish, we can travel to Shire. I won't mind sharing my home with you Smaug, special not when you don't have a home yourself. You were kind enough to let me be in Erebor, now I think I should return the favor." The Halfling said with a node, as he had placed his hand at Smaug's arm.

"It's the smallest thing I can do, so accept that please?" he said with a small smile.

Smaug had looked like he thought about it, he couldn't have the gold, and he couldn't have Erebor. That didn't matter anymore, he could have his Barrel Rider.

"I will accept that, but tonight we will sleep. In the morning we can start to travel, "The humanoid dragon said, he got a hold on Bilbo where he curled around him and lied down, he hold Bilbo close to his chest. His tail wrapped around them both, so they could stay warm in the night.

"I will accept that too, I don't remember the way home, but I'm certain that we can find it." Bilbo mumbled, he could feel his eyes getting heavy again. He had been tired, very tired indeed after he woke up. Maybe he had just fought to stay wake without noticing it?

"Sleep well, Bilbo Baggins." Smaug mumbled, he had rested his head on top at Bilbo's, his wings covert them both so they could stay warm.

They both fell asleep next to each other, Bilbo have never felt this warm under his journey. He hoped that the next couple of nights would be just as warm, because he made peace with a dragon.

_**~Erebor~**_

"Take it down the last time, we are through by now." Thorin called out, a few of the people from Lake Town along with the rest of the Dwarves had finally gotten the entrance to Erebor opened up.

Oh well, Smaug mostly had done the work, they had just removed the rest of the stones and metal gates around the place.

"Thorin, we need to set after Bilbo soon. He can be miles away, but we still got a chance if Smaug choose to take back Erebor again." Balin told him, he had looked at their family getting the last pieces away from the entrance of Erebor.

"He is dead Balin, no one can survive a claw through their chest that big." Thorin told him, he had looked at The Arkenstone in his hand.

"So that's it? You are giving up? There is a small chance that he can be alive, remember what a Dragons power can do spe-"

"As if Smaug ever would give up that thing, he was greedy himself, he would never give up anything for a Burglar." Thorin said, his eyes looked at Balin for a while.

The elder Dwarf could see that Thorin were in pain, Bilbo had meant something for them all since he saved Thorin from Azog. Even before that, Balin had liked Bilbo for his bravery under the whole quest.

"No one can survive it Balin, that Dragon won't even have a heart to spare the Burglars life. Forget about him, we got Erebor back and our folk shall return again." Thorin said, he walked away from Balin to join Kili and Fili with the others. They were to get inside Erebor, claim the throne back again.

Balin looked toward the forests again, he ran a hand down at his long white beard.

"Something tells me, our lad is still alive. But as the new king wish, he shall be forgotten by talk, but never in minds." Balin mumbled, he let out a soft breathe before he too joined the rest of his kinds.

Erebor were back again in their hands, this time they would take care of the mountain.

Thorin were King under the mountain now.

* * *

Finish for Chapter 6.

What did you guys think? was it alright?

Also, now that Bilbo plans to get back home. What do you guys think about Smaug getting with him?

Until next time :3


	7. A surprise in the forest

Hey Readers.

Chapter 7 finish, i hope peoeple will enjoy this :3

Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 7. A surprise in the forest.

_**~6 months later~**_

Bilbo opened his eyes very slowly, he could feel that his body where moving. The last thing he did remember before he went to sleep, was that he were lying close to Smaug. They had found a cave to sleep in, even though Smaug had been a bit tends to be in there.

Now, he felt like someone was carrying him. He yawned a bit, his hand went to his eye and rubbed it a bit. Indeed, he was being carried and he felt like this was a piggy ride, since he was on the back of Smaug.

"Why didn't you just wake me up, Smaug?" The hobbit mumbled, he rested his head on Smaug's shoulder, his eyes already half closed again.

"You haven't slept for days, I thought you did need it. However, I said I wasn't happy to sleep in the cave. I was right about it, something were wrong, Goblins. "He said with a low growl, Smaug stopped when Bilbo poked him at his ear.

"Stop that growling, you aren't really a dragon anymore." Bilbo mumbled, he wrapped his arms a bit more around Smaug's neck and rested his head closer to the humanoid dragon's neck.

"I have right to growl when I want to, because they almost got us both. It's a luck that you didn't woke while I got you away, I didn't want to deal with you freaking out." Smaug mumbled, he ducked when a tree branch had been low as he then continued to walk in the forest.

"To your information, I have already been fighting with Goblins before, even with a weird Creature in some Goblins caves." Bilbo told him, he patted Smaug at his shoulder, a sign to that he do want to get down now.

"I'm carrying you, that's it!" Smaug snapped, he made a small lift at Bilbo to adjust the Halfling on his back.

"Why are you in such a bad mode? Did something happen?" Bilbo asked, he had leaned a bit forward so he could look at Smaug's face. "Go on, what happen?" He asked, his voice clearly demanded answers from the humanoid dragon.

"Nothing happened! The goblins only tried to take us, sadly they didn't know who they tried to fight." Smaug said, a small smirk appeared at his lips while he looked ahead for him.

"You got hurt, didn't you, Smaug?" The hobbit asked, his voice low as a whispering voice.

By the way Smaug didn't answer, he could clearly see and understand that he got damaged.

"Moron, do you know that?" Bilbo mumbled, this time he forced himself to get down from Smaug's back. "Let me see, right now without you making a fuss." Even there, Bilbo know that Smaug wouldn't try to hide it more.

The Halfling helped Smaug to sit underneath a tree, he knelt down in front at Smaug while the humanoid dragon held out his left arm. Bilbo could see a deep cut from a sword, maybe a dagger or close to that.

"How long have you walked around with that, Smaug?" Bilbo asked, his voice slightly annoyed while he held Smaug's arm to him very careful.

"A few hours, it's not that bad. I might not be in my dragon form anymore, but I still have the features of a dragon. Even so I-"

"A very stupid one, to think you could survive with so much blood lost." Bilbo interrupted, he held his hand down to his shirt, he then ripped a piece off, which was long enough to be a bandage.

"What are you doing?!" Smaug said with a demanding and growling voice.

"Helping you! So stop the fuss!" Bilbo snapped this time, he really was traveling with a stubborn Dragon after all.

"Were you also like this with the Dwarves? Or were you their burden to carry?" Smaug asked curiously, his eyes looked up at Bilbo to see if he do speak out the truth.

As Bilbo had wrapped the cloth around Smaug's wound, he couldn't really try to hide how his face was like. It showed a bit of sadness, yet he didn't really speak a word.

"Well, Barrel Rider?" Smaug asked, his hand gently grabbed Bilbo's. His thumb very gently stroked the back of Bilbo's hand.

"In the start, I felt like I only where a burden for them. I wasn't used to be out from my home, so being on the quest, on that journey away from Shire. It wasn't my thing, if I didn't stumbled, then I couldn't fight, I really just…tripped through the whole thing where one of them would catch me before I fall." Bilbo said, he had looked a bit down, but he felt Smaug's hand getting on his chin. He looked up, as Smaug held his head a few inches up.

"If you ask me, Bilbo. When a king request for a Burglar and he doesn't treat him well under his quest, he haven't been the best of man to take care of his own folk." Smaug said, his voice soft while he stroked Bilbo's cheek a bit.

"A Halfling like you, have been the thing they needed. I already told you it back at the mountain, he used you. I will go so far and say he didn't even care in the end, why would he?" Smaug asked him, even though he got a slap at his hand right after.

"Stop speaking as if you knew them, you didn't." Bilbo said, he stood and started to walk ahead.

"You still didn't said what he promised you!" Smaug called out, he got up and went after Bilbo.

"Did he promise a share of that treasure? As if it was his to give out, of course we have spoken about this. But you never answered me about it, not truthful at least." Smaug said, as he grabbed Bilbo's wrist.

The hobbit tried to make the humanoid Dragon let go at him, but Smaug pulled him closer and lifted him so he got on his back again.

"I still carry you, stop making a fuss." Smaug said, just the way Bilbo had spoken to him.

"You can be such a stupid lizard! Do you know that?!" Bilbo snapped, he fold his arms before he rested his head against Smaug's from behind.

"I have been called worst, yet your words hits the hardest on me." Smaug said, he had adjusted Bilbo on his bag. He then continued to walk through the forest, as the Halfling had been on his back.

"Stupid lizard" Bilbo mumbled again, his arms slowly slipped around Smaug's neck to keep him closer against his dragon.

"I promised to take care of you, did I not?" Smaug asked, his thumb stroked lightly Bilbo's leg, as he had continued his walk with his hobbit on his back.

"You did" Bilbo replied, his voice lower and softer.

"You said you trust me, did you not?" Smaug asked, they had walked pass a few trees with web wrapped around them. Not that Smaug really cared to notice it by now, he had a hobbit he wanted to get in a good mode again.

"I do." The Halfling insisted, he rested his head closer to Smaug's neck. He could feel that his body started to relax again, he was indeed tired. Maybe Smaug were right, he should sleep while he could.

"So trust me on my words, I will not let anyone harm you more." Smaug said, he turned his head a bit to look at his hobbit. A small smile appeared on his lips, while he saw Bilbo softly had been asleep again.

Smaug looked forward again, he should watch out for where he walked.

It might took a few hours, but at least they had been going on for a long time. Six months had been a long time, Smaug were still impressed by his little Halfling. The fact that the hobbit wanted to join the quest, getting farther away from his home.

No one that Smaug knew or have heard about would do such thing, something were special about his Halfling. Maybe that's why he liked him, maybe that's why he wanted to protect his little thief.

Smaug stopped, he listen to the forest around him. Something were wrong, the birds didn't tweet. The forest were to silent right now, it could only mean one thing…

Spiders, giant spiders.

Smaug started to run, he kept Bilbo close on his back while he went through the forest. He needed to get them safe, he needed them to hide until the danger was over.

He could hear them, the spiders were after them. He was not letting them get a hold of his Halfling, he was not to let them hurt him.

"Smaug…." Bilbo mumbled, his voice tired and weak.

"Go to sleep, I got you Barrel Rider." Smaug mumbled, he jumped over a rotten tree, which had fallen down to the ground long time ago.

"What's going on-"

Smaug stopped, he growled a bit as a few spiders were in front at them.

Bilbo had opened his eyes, he looked at the few spiders in front at them and his eyes went wide.

"Not again." He whined, while he jumped down from Smaug's bag. He held his hand to his sword, oh they would know this sword, since it was them there be named it for him long time ago.

"Remember this? Stings. Stings very much!" Bilbo said, he swung his sword toward one of the spiders who dared getting near them.

"Halfling no!" Smaug snapped, he grabbed Bilbo's arm and pulled him back, even though Bilbo hit the spider.

"Stop saying I can't do a thing! It's me who have been here before, while you have been sleeping under a lot of coins!" Bilbo snapped, he yelped as he got pulled away from Smaug.

"Told you!" Smaug snapped, as he went after Bilbo, he grabbed his Halflings hand and pulled him away from the spider who had grabbed him.

"They are too many to slay!" Smaug said, he growled again as he held Bilbo against his chest. His wings covert over them both, as he tried to hide away from the spiders.

The sound of a spider getting slaughter was heard, Smaug had looked up above him and Bilbo. Elves, what more could go wrong?

Smaug took the chance, he grabbed Bilbo and got him on his back where he started to run, he then fold his wings out so he could be faster. Making himself and Bilbo fly a bit above the ground, he could hear a few of the Elves were hunting after them.

Smaug suddenly fell from his flying, something had claps around his wings and tied them together. He had let go at Bilbo, throwing him into a bush as Smaug himself rolled on the ground and hit a tree. He let out a groaned, his wings were tied so he had no chance to try and fly away with Bilbo more.

"Don't more." A voice called, as an arrow where pointed at Smaug.

Smaug growled, his eyes narrowed at the Elf, however, he remind unmoving.

"What are a creature like you, doing into the forests nearby Rivendell?" The Elf asked, it was easy to hear for Smaug that they had been closer than they thought.

He didn't answered though, he simply growled at the Elf.

"Elrond!" Bilbo called out, he had gotten out from the bush and dust his clothes off.

"Bilbo Baggins…" Elrond said, he had lowered his bow and arrow a bit, only enough to not make a big threat toward the Humanoid dragon.

"I started to think it was Mirkwood we ended in, those elves aren't very friendly." Bilbo mumbled, he made a small point at Elrond's bow "Put that down please, he doesn't hurt anyone." Bilbo said, he had gotten over to Smaug and knelt down to him.

"Are you certain, Master Baggins?" Elrond asked, his arrow still pointed a bit at the humanoid dragon.

"I'm certain, if he wanted to hurt anyone, trust me he do have eaten me long time ago or let me die." Bilbo explained, he got to Smaug's wings to have a look.

"Does it hurt?" the Halfling asked, his eyes were on Smaug's face as he lightly touched the wings.

A hiss escaped Smaug's mouth, but his eyes stayed narrowed at Elrond.

"Smaug…" Bilbo whispered, his hand got on Smaug's cheek.

"Smaug?!" Elrond asked, his bow went up again and pointed at Smaug.

"Stop it Elrond!" Bilbo snapped, he got in front at Smaug and held his arms out to protect the humanoid dragon. His eyes locked with Elrond's for a moment.

"He won't harm anyone! Is there no one in this word, who even want to listen to a hobbit for once?!" Bilbo asked, he kept his arms out while he felt Smaug wrap his arm around his waist.

"If that is Smaug, the dragon from Erebor he shall be killed. He isn't to trust, he isn't a good 'person' Bilbo Baggins." Elrond said, his eyes kept being on Smaug.

"If Smaug isn't a good enough creature, why would he give up his powers to turn dragon so he could safe me?!" Bilbo asked, his voice hard and sternly as he held his hand on Smaug's there was on his waist.

"A greedy dragon would never give up powers like that, especially not Smaug from Erebor." Elrond said, however, he lowered his bow as he looked at the hobbits face.

"However, I believe the words from a truthful hobbit. But I warn you Bilbo Baggins, if he is up to no good. My folk won't hesitated to kill him, is that understood?" Elrond asked, he had sat his arrow back into the bag and his bow over his shoulder.

"If he was to harm anyone, he will need to go through me first. He already have done that, so I believe he won't dare try that again." Bilbo mumbled, he held a hand out for Elrond.

"Can I borrow your knife please?" Bilbo asked, Elrond slowly held his Elvish made knife out from its shaft. He handed it gently to the Halfling, while he watched their every move.

Bilbo simply turned, he let Smaug keep his arm around his waist. It was his way to say that he still had a protection over Bilbo, but also to say he were in a lot of pain too.

"Forgive me, it will hurt a bit." Bilbo mumbled, he held his hand to Smaug's wings. He heard the small groaning in pain, so Bilbo made it fast. He cut the ropes over there had claps the wings together, he got it away and slowly helped Smaug to unfold the wings a bit.

"I think you broke one of them, it doesn't look good." Bilbo said, he had held the knife over to Elrond again.

"As a small thing, please come with us to Rivendell, you can have peace and a place to heal your wounds." Elrond spoke, his voice kept being calm but his eyes never left the humanoid dragon.

It was easy for both Smaug and Bilbo to tell Elrond was curious, how come they be here and not in Erebor? That's the long story of it all, even though Bilbo prefer not to speak out about it.

"Thank you for your offer, Elrond. It's a kind thing to do, how far from here?" Bilbo asked, he looked back at Elrond with a kind smile.

"Around a mile, Rivendell's forests are far from our city. We like to keep it like that, even though our forests have gotten dark creatures. I heard from Mirkwood they had a spider problem too, even that they captured Dwarves in the forest…" Elrond said, he had made a hand toward his people. A horse were soon over beside him, but Elrond held it forward to Bilbo and Smaug.

"Take my horse to Rivendell, one of my people will follow and make sure you both get a room to stay at. I will see you both later, since I still need to make my duty finish out here." Elrond explained, Bilbo had helped Smaug up from the ground.

He just wanted to check him one last time, before they do sit on the horse to ride along.

"Thank you for your kindness, we will talk later as you please." Bilbo said to Elrond, he watch the Elves leaving, even though one remind back to show them the way to Rivendell.

Smaug had growled a bit, he held Bilbo firmly to his chest before he got on the horse with his Halfling.

He sat Bilbo in front at him, but really Smaug was unsure about the horse. He do never rode one before, so it would be difficult.

"Hold on, I will take it." Bilbo said, he had looked up at Smaug with a bit worried face.

"You sure you are fine, Smaug?" he asked him.

"As long you are unharmed, I will always be fine." Smaug mumbled, he wrapped his arms around Bilbo from behind and hugged his Halfling close to his chest.

"You don't need to say it like that, I have been here before you know." Bilbo mumbled, he sat the horse in motion and followed the one Elf to Rivendell.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7!

What do you guys think? :3

I thought about this scene for a long while, i also thought i do make a scene when they have been in Rivendell for a long time. Even so, i thought to go over to Thorin too. What do you guys think? Something i should do?

Until next time :3


	8. As the time went, a new journey should b

Hey readers!

Another chapter is up for today, I don't know if I make another one today or not. I have really just been into the writing mode today, so I have done my best to write on :3

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8. As the time went, a new journey should begin.

_**~Erebor 8 months after Bilbo died~**_

Thorin were looking out at the kingdom from his window, he haven't been out from his room for a few days now. He hardly ate, he hardly drank. He did nothing to take care of his health, he didn't even let anyone entering his bed chambers.

He just wanted to be alone, his eyes were on the forest a few miles away from the mountain. The forest he so long time ago saw Smaug taking the burglar to. He had done a mistake, he had lost his burglar. More importantly, he didn't make his promise fulfilled.

His promise to get The Burglar home again, it was not fulfilled, Thorin hated himself for not hold his promise. The wizard had been angry, not that he thought the wizard do be happy about the news.

Thorin didn't turn when a knocking was on his door, he simply stared out to the forest.

"Uncle." Kili's voice called out, he sounded a bit upset or worried for that sake.

"Uncle!" Kili called again, he knocked a bit harder on the door. "A letter from the Elves in Rivendell, it's good news uncle!" He called at him. He felt a bit sad over Thorin wouldn't get out, why didn't he just want to get out for once?

"What news should they bring? If it's a deal about peace, the answer is no." Thorin said, he had strolled over toward the door and opened it so he looked at his nephew.

"Even I wanted it to be like that, sadly it isn't." Kili said, he handed the letter to Thorin as he kept looking at his uncle.

Thorin took the letter, he opened it and looked down at the text. It was from the wizard, he did know that the wizard would try and return here on one point, but what the heck where he doing in Rivendell?

Thorin held the letter closer, as he were reading the text below.

_Thorin._

_It come to my attention, that our burglar isn't dead but indeed truly alive. Elrond has spoken with me, he took in Bilbo Baggins along with… a stranger who followed him along. He has returned to his home in Shire, this is an information you should know._

_Ever so kind words._

_Gandalf The Grey. _

Thorin's eyes wide, he read the letter at least three times more. The burglar, he was alive!?

"Uncle?" Kili asked, he looked at Thorin with fold arms and curious eyes.

"Settle our horses, for those who want to make a trip to Shire are free to follow." Thorin said, he fold the letter and pocket it. He went pass his nephew and went down at the halls, just in time to see Balin on his way to the throne room.

"Get the horses ready Balin, we are going to Shire." Thorin informed him, he had walked right past Balin after that as he went down at the stairs.

"Thorin! What are you up too now?" Balin asked, he had went after Thorin.

"Our Burglar is alive, in Shire to his home." Thorin said, he heard Balin stopped behind him.

"Did ya finally understand what we tried to say? Did ya realize that he could be alive? Oh no of course Thorin Oakenshield wouldn't wish a thought on that, he was just a burglar for you right, lad?" Balin asked, somehow he know that he had gotten through Thorin now. At least his words had, he could see that Thorin turned to him.

"Next time Balin, do kick me if I ever start to change again like I did." Thorin told him, he had then continued down at the stairs.

Balin only smiled, he fold his arms as he looked after Thorin.

"It was on time that gold-sickness went off." He mumbled for himself, as he turned to get the others ready who wanted to join.

This would be another long journey, Balin know that since it had been a long journey to Erebor. Who knows? Maybe the journey wouldn't be as long on their way back?

With those thoughts, Balin simply went to the rest of the Dwarves.

_**~Shire Hobbiton / 13 months after leaving Erebor~ **_

Bilbo opened his eyes very softly, he yawned a bit into the firm chest he lied against. It was not really early in the morning, nor late at night. Just between it, he noticed since it was still dark outside.

Bilbo slowly lifted himself from Smaug's arms, he looked at the humanoid dragon with a soft smile. Who know that Smaug could be peaceful like that?

The hobbit got out from Smaug's arms, he held the blanket over the humanoid dragon.

He had slept for so long, but now he couldn't sleep more. He could get up and do something useful, well at least until Smaug do awoke from his sleep.

Bilbo had walked out into the kitchen, some tea and bread with honey sounded so wonderful right now.

Bilbo where about to set the kettle over, it was there he heard a hard knocking on the front door.

"SHH!" by the startled moment, Bilbo really didn't wanted Smaug to be awake by a loud noise. He knew how he had been the last past year, the fact that he couldn't turn dragon, he wasn't as strong like before.

"Who the…who is here in that late at night." He mumbled, as he walked out from his kitchen to the front door.

If It were another hobbit from his family, coming to claim they wanted something of value he swear that he would kick them away.

Bilbo opened the door, he was about to say something, but then the words were stuck in his throat.

He looked at Thorin Oakenshield, along with the rest of the company who had been on the long journey.

Bilbo where speechless..

* * *

End of his chapter! :D

Tell me what you guys think? Shall Smaug wake up and rip Thorins head off? Or shall they all be calm and speak?

Im on the side of getting Thorins head ripped of xD JK! You guys know what I mean right? Like Smaug really badly scolds Thorin :3

Until next time Readers!


	9. An Uncomfortable Talk

Hey Readers.

Yes a new update is here, chapter 9!

Thanks for the reviews from before, I really like to read them :3

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9. An Uncomfortable Talk.

Bilbo only stared at Thorin for a few seconds, he walked backward when the dwarf king walked inside. He just didn't know what to say, he didn't know what he could do other than being quite, the look at Thorin's face weren't to welcoming.

"Ever heard of a letter? Saying you would be fine, going home to where you came from?" Thorin asked, his eyes locked with Bilbo's

"I-I…" Bilbo stuttered, he really didn't know what he should do.

"Did it not come to your mind that we wanted to know if you had survived Smaug's claw? It didn't hit you at all that we were worried for you?" Thorin asked, each question only seem to beat Bilbo down a few inches, he really haven't thought about it, not that he wouldn't let them know.

"Thorin I-"Bilbo again stuttered a bit, but this time he stopped speaking as a loud growling were heard behind him.

The hobbit yelped, Smaug had pulled him back and hugged him to his chest, showing off his huge wings where his tail wrapped around Bilbo.

"Oh great." Bilbo mumbled.

He even saw the Dwarves took out their weapons, Thorin looking mad as he looked at Smaug.

"What is that beast doing here? Has he held you captured in your own home?" Thorin asked, his voice demanding but dangerous sounding too. If they needed to slaughter that humanoid dragon to make their burglar safe, so be it.

"You won't take this treasure away from me, Oakenshield. You got your mountain back, stop hunting us down and get back to be the king under the mountain." Smaug snapped, he kept a firm hold on Bilbo, his tail wrapped tighter around Bilbo's waist.

Why do he feel so humiliated right now? Oh right, a humanoid dragon were trying to keep him away from a pack of dwarves there surely could kill him easily.

"If I shall keep him safe from you, I gladly kill you and use your head as a candle holder." Thorin hissed, he already held his sword ready to fight.

"STOP IT!" Bilbo shouted out, he made Smaug let go at him as he got between the two alphas in there. Clearly, Smaug and Thorin weren't on terms fair enough, but that didn't mean they should fight, in his house! In his home!

"Even you two stop being idiots, or I forbid any of you to be near me again!" Bilbo threat, he looked from the dragon to the dwarf. Seeing their expressions on their face that he made a clear warning, he knew they both had some sort of feeling for him. Just not which feelings it were, he just hope for the best.

"Way to go Bilbo." Kili said with a chuckle, he had taken off his weapons and placed them in the chest nearby him.

"I really don't want to fight, so better be off with the weapons, right uncle?" Kili asked, he had poked lightly to Thorin. Even though Thorin and Smaug were having a starring contest with each other, maybe to see who the Alpha was between them.

"Urgh! You two!" Bilbo grumbled, he grabbed Thorin's arm and held the sword down.

"When do any of you listen to a hobbit?! I'm getting sick and tired of this thing, you two are worser than two trolls!" Bilbo said with a mad voice, he pushed Smaug away from Thorin. "Bedroom, now!" He demanded, the humanoid dragon. "You!" He said, as he pointed at Thorin "Dinner room, along with the rest of you!" He said, as he vanished into his bedroom with Smaug.

"Well better reaction than expected, what do you say Uncle?" Kili asked, he just walked to the dinner room that he found familiar from the first day they had gotten here.

Thorin didn't answer, he simply walked with the rest of his dwarves to the dinner room. Something were wrong with the Burglar, he weren't himself.

Bilbo had pushed Smaug down in the bed, he had tried to keep calm, but he couldn't find the rest in his mind to do so. All 13 dwarves back again in his little home, there weren't space enough for them all. Look at last time! They could hardly fit into the dinner room.

He yelped again, Smaug had pulled him into the bed and settled him on top at his lap.

"Smaug let go" Bilbo mumbled, his hands had been on Smaug's chest as the Halfling looked at the humanoid dragon.

"Don't let them take you away, you are home! You are safe! What are they doing here?!" Smaug demanded answers now, he didn't like dwarves getting into their home.

"I didn't though about sending him a letter, I believe he is mad over I didn't gave a sign to I was alive." Bilbo mumbled, he gently held his hand at Smaug's cheek.

"Please don't be m-"

"It doesn't matter what you should have done, if he thought you were dead, he wouldn't return here." Smaug grumbled, he had lifted Bilbo off his lap and went out from the bedroom.

"Smaug!" Bilbo called, he could hear the front door slammed behind the humanoid dragon.

Great, he had an angry dragon, 13 dwarves in his dinner room. What more could he possibly get?

Bilbo sat on the bed for a moment, he felt like the world slowly started to change around him again.

The hobbit took a deep breath, he calmed his head where he then left his bedroom.

When he had entered the dinner room, he couldn't handle but laugh a bit. The dwarves had done the same thing like last time, making all his food on the tables and started eating. What more could he expect them to do?

"Master Baggins, come eat with us. At least we can have a talk under some good food, don't you think?" Balin asked, he had made a hand to a seat near Thorin.

Bilbo looked at them for a while, he did know that they just wanted the best. Even though, the memory of Thorin in Smaug's lair. It still scared him, how easily he had changed to get a hold of The Arkenstone.

"I believe it's a good thing yes, thanks Balin." The Halfling walked to the seat that Balin had point out for him, even though his body were tends over to sit beside Thorin.

He could feel Thorin's eyes were on him, even when he didn't looked at him. Most of the Dwarves just asked him a few question, also how it was to return back home. Of course Bilbo answered them nicely, even at times he needed to think about the question.

"Then what about the dragon?" Thorin had asked, he had almost been sipping his glass.

"Well, as you might saw…" Bilbo said, he had fold his hands at his lap. "I wasn't in the best condition after what happened, but Smaug actually saved me. He gave up his dragon form an-"

"I told you so Thorin!" Balin had interrupted, he had looked at Thorin where Bilbo had looked between them.

"It doesn't look like Smaug would do such thing for a simple burglar, he then surprised me by doing that thing." Thorin said, he had sat his glass down and looked at the rest of the company.

"It means too that he is weak, we can still make sure he cannot return so we-"

"We do not do anything!" Bilbo interrupted Thorin, his eyes glaring daggers at Thorin.

"Smaug don't want to return to Erebor, he like it around here. You got Erebor, you got the gold, so what do you gain from slaying Smaug? Nothing. Oh no wait." Bilbo said, as he stood while his hands were on the table.

"You gain the thing to lose my respect toward you, that's what you are about to gain. Hurt Smaug, then you won't have my respect or trust anymore." Bilbo said, he had held his chair away and went to walk out from the dinner room.

He felt a hand grabbed his wrist, he thought it was Thorin, but when he turned to scold him. He saw Kili instead, his eyes almost got soft on that moment.

"Bilbo, I know my uncle very well. He just wish you to be safe, Smaug haven't been the best….dragon on our minds. I believe he just want to make sure Smaug doesn't hurt you, can't you give him that a small though?" Kili asked, he had gently let go again at Bilbo's wrist.

"I can understand, but I don't like that people try to hurt someone they barley know. I have travel with Smaug for a long time, almost as long as I traveled with you guys." Bilbo explained, he saw all the dwarves looked curious on him.

"He kept me safe doing the nights, he carried me when I didn't slept for days. He even got hurt, just to protect me. If that isn't a change Smaug, then I don't know what's right or wrong anymore." He told him, his eyes went over to Thorin for a moment.

"He broke his wing, to protect me from an 'unknown' people he thought there were chasing us. It took a month, if not more to make it proper again. Smaug changed, I don't know if it was doing my company in the mountain. But he did and I'm proud of him for changing." He said, when he looked at a few Dwarves, he saw their eyes were not on him but at something behind him.

Bilbo felt an arm slipped around his waist, a chin on top at his head too. Oh of course, right on time.

"Barrel Rider is right, I changed a lot when he lost our bet." Smaug said, he kept his Halfling close to his chest. Mostly to show that no one should take him away, also that no one should get near.

"Barrel Rider?" Thorin asked, he had even let a chuckle escape his lips.

"See that's a name there would match well to our burglar, what more names have you giving him?" Thorin asked, he had looked at Smaug, but his face also went to a blank expression.

"I have giving my Barrel Rider many names, names he even don't want me to speak more. Even though I like them, they match well to him." Smaug said, his arms kept being tight around Bilbo's waist.

"Don't…" Bilbo mumbled, he know to that Smaug would love to tease him with the names.

"What may those names be?" Thorin asked simply, he had fold his hands at the table while he studied the two of them.

"Smaug…" Bilbo warned, he could even feel by Smaug's chin that he were smirking toward the king under the mountain.

"Thief, Barrel Rider, Riddle Maker, Halfling, little hobbit, but the precious of them all." He said, as he had lean his head down to Bilbo's neck. Smaug's eyes kept being connected with Thorin's, a smirk appeared at Smaug's lips.

"My Treasure." He said, as he had slipped a bit of Bilbo's shirt down to show a bite mark.

Bilbo felt his cheeks turning red, he held his shirt up again to cover it. But he yelped as Smaug pulled him back, as there went shouting's into the dinner room.

"How dare you!?" A few of the dwarves shouted, but the one who were louder were Thorin.

Smaug kept Bilbo close to him, a wing went down to cover his treasure from the others. "How I dare? I dare a lot, he was dying and I saved him. He belongs to me now, no one else. That's why he is my little treasure, this one is mine." Smaug said, he had glared at Thorin when he saw Thorin took out his sword again.

"Why would you care, Oakenshield? He was nothing but a Burglar to you, am I right? His mission were only to get The Arkenstone, but you never planned that he would survive in there, now did you?" Smaug asked, he held Bilbo behind him as he let out a loud growl.

"I will spear your heart out dragon! May it rot in a jar buried deep inside the mountain!" Thorin's angry voice went to Bilbo, he couldn't take it much more.

Bilbo got out from Smaug's hold and went in front at him. "Stop it now!" He snapped, he had hold his arms out to protect Smaug from Thorin.

"You sat the value for the Halfling and found him worth nothing, admit it Oakenshield. Your burglar were only a mean to an end, you only wanted him to steal The Arkenstone. Even though, I'm curious about what you did promise him?" Smaug asked, he had held his hands at Bilbo's shoulders. A smirk still being on his lips.

"A share of the treasure? As if it was yours to give, let me tell this. I can easily return my power from the Halfling, taking back what I gave." Smaug said, it was there Bilbo's eyes wide. No, he couldn't. Could he? B-But Smaug wouldn't do that, he know.

"I can transform into my dragon form, easily steal back the mountain from you. Is it that you wish, Oakenshield?" Smaug asked, he had tugged Bilbo backward, so Bilbo leaned against Smaug's chest.

"Even if you did that, I would fight against you." Thorin spat, his sword kept being in his hand.

"For what? Only to get that mountain under your hold? You are mad Oakenshield, you do not see the value of your own life. Those who want you safe, those who wish you the best. Your mind always will return to the mountain, you are that greedy of a dwarf." Smaug snapped, his eyes narrowed on the dwarf.

"You sat everyone around you in danger, just to get back a mountain with lots of gold. Can't you see?" The humanoid dragon then leaned down to Bilbo, he made sure his hobbit were close to him.

"Stop…just please stop it. Both of you." Bilbo begged, his voice lower than a whispering voice.

Bilbo could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, he didn't want to cry. He had one enough of that, he wasn't going to be weak now.

"At least I am not a slug, being lazy and fat while sleeping under the coins of Erebor." Thorin said back, his sword went up and pointed at Smaug.

"Out." Bilbo said, his fists being tight and shaking this time. "Out, just get out! NOW!" Bilbo shouted at them, he didn't wanted them in here anymore. He wanted them out!

"Thorin, do as he says." Balin said, he had placed a hand at Thorin's shoulder.

"If you want to speak with us anytime Bilbo, we are staying at the Prancing Pony." Balin explained, he had held Thorin with him out, the other Dwarves followed them.

When the front door closed behind the dwarves, Smaug held his arm around Bilbo's waist. He was denied, since Bilbo grabbed it and pushed it away.

"You, out too!" He snapped in a shakily voice.

"Is it really that you wish, my little treasure?" Smaug asked, his voice being soft and silky.

Inside Bilbo do admit it, no he didn't wanted Smaug to go. Even thought, he was very mad at them both.

He simply made a node, he didn't wanted to look at Smaug. He only heard the humanoid Dragon walked back, the sound of the front door opened and then closed again.

It was there Bilbo broke down, why should his life be like this? Why did he ever leave his home from the start?

The Halfling fell on his knees, his hands being at his head while the hot tears ran down at his cheeks.

"I should never had run out from my door." He whispered, his voice being teary.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! So what do you guys think? :3

Now the big question comes here!

What should Bilbo do now? Keep himself with Smaug in Shire, or maybe accept Thorin's offer in the next chapter if he want to return to Erebor? (I know I didn't wrote it in here, but it will be in the next chapter. Ops spoilers sorry :P )

Until next time!


	10. Following the instincts

Hey Readers! Im back with another chapter!

I have gotten a few PM's, scolding me for 'mixing' Mirkwood with Rivendell as the part where the spiders got in.

Alright, I know im dyslexic but can anyone even read what I wrote?

I wrote the spiders had 'moved' over nearby Rivendell, it means that the spiders traveled very long to be in those forests nearby Rivendell. I know they were in Mirkwood, I never doubted it at all.

Anyway!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10. Following the instincts.

The Halfling had simply been too exhausted to move away from the floor, by his crying a few hours ago. It had slowly let him get into a soft and peaceful sleep on the floor, his body curled together in a ball. He really shouldn't have done it, it would curse a lot of pain tomorrow.

He just didn't find the way to move himself, he was too tired.

It felt like a dream, when someone had picked him up from the floor. The warming chest, the firm muscular arms, which carried him gently.

So familiar…

Bilbo fluttered his eyes opened, he could only see a bit from his view. The scent got to him as he slowly woke a bit up again.

It was Smaug….

Of course it was…

"Stubborn hobbit, thinking he can sleep on the harden floor?" Smaug had mumbled irritated, he kept a firm hold around his Halfling as he had carried him to the bedroom.

Bilbo only let his eyes close again, his head rested against the humanoid dragon's chest. He soon felt he lied on top at Smaug, the warming from Smaug's chest and stomach made it clear for him.

"I'm sorry…" The Halfling spoke gently with a whispering voice.

He only felt a blanket got over his shoulders, even Smaug's arms, which wrapped around him tightly.

"Sorry? For what thing? Kicking me out from your home, because I told the truth?" Smaug asked, he rested his head on top at Bilbo's. Somehow he was mad, but he couldn't stay mad at his little thief. It wasn't in his nature to be mad at him, at least not now.

"That too, but also for being mad at you." Bilbo mumbled, he closed his eyes again and rested his head against Smaug's shoulder.

"You two really couldn't stop but mock each other, it wasn't what I wanted you to do." He mumbled, the Halfling felt Smaug's hand went under his chin. His head were lifted, just so he could look up to Smaug's face.

"What don't you see, Halfling? He simply called you a burglar, am I right? He won't think you are any worth but a burglar. Me on the other hand, I think you are a lot more worth than the lonely mountain itself." He said, as he leaned his head closer to Bilbo's

"I can see it in your eyes too, you rather want to stay here than going wit-"

"I can speak of my own thank you, Smaug. I'm slightly curious about what Thorin really want from me, why do he wish me to get back to Erebor? I have nothing to do there, yet he came all the way himself. Something isn't right…" Bilbo mumbled, he leaned a bit back from Smaug and sat on top at him.

Smaug only watched his Halfling being in that thinking mode again, he leaned back against the bed, his arms fold behind his head as his head cocked slightly aside.

Even Bilbo noticed how Smaug looked at him, a small blush went to his cheeks. He just looked away and got off Smaug while he said. "I think I need something to drink."

So off he was, Smaug only shrugged while he looked out at the nearby window.

Bilbo went to the kitchen, he started to clean after the dwarves had been there. His mind were on Thorin, the way he looked at him, the way he spoke as if he needed too. Even though, he didn't said a word for it, only his voice sounded like it.

Why did Thorin return back? If not only to scold him, for the simply need of not telling he were alive.

He was irritated now, not to know what Thorin really wanted with him. Should he go visit them at the Prancing Pony? Yes, he should do that.

The Halfling slowly walked back to the bedroom, seeing that Smaug were already asleep. He must had been exhausted? He quickly left a note on the kitchen table, before he got ready and left his lovely home.

He know it would take him a few hours, only because he were on foot. Even so, if Smaug found the note, he do be mad somehow. Bilbo though, he had known Smaug almost a bit over a year now. The humanoid dragon could be pissed off easily, special when Bilbo somehow sat himself in danger.

_**~ Prancing Pony ~**_

"I think he do show up on a point, Thorin. Ya still haven't told what it is you want with Bilbo, he is home as we promised the wizard. He found his way home, why return to him?" Balin asked, he had seen Thorin standing by a window and looked out at the streets.

"What I want with our burglar, is a case between him and me, Balin. I do wish to speak alone if he arrive to Prancing Pony, is that too much to ask for?" Thorin asked, he turned a bit so he looked over at Balin.

The elder dwarf could easily see something were up, now that he thought about it. Bilbo and Thorin had been strange under the whole journey, they had some sort of weird connection between each other.

"I believe you will speak with him soon." Balin said, he had made a node outside when he had seen a smaller form getting near Prancing Pony. Balin slowly left, he went out from Thorin's room so he could let the two of them speak as soon Bilbo got inside.

Bilbo hardly got inside the Prancing Pony before he were pulled into some strong arms, Kili who had been down in the front along with his brother Fili had welcome him.

"Kili, glad to see you." Bilbo said with a small voice, all the hugging part were still a thing Bilbo weren't used to. What have he done to deserve such thing from the dwarves? He still wasn't sure, but it must be something important maybe?

"I'm happier to see you, Bilbo." Kili said, he had leaned back from the hug and studied Bilbo for a while. "Last time I saw you on close stand, you looked a lot more…thicker. Now you are terrible thin, what happened to second breakfast?" Kili asked with a low chuckle.

"Come to think about it, maybe I forgot that sort of thing." Bilbo mumbled, he had rubbed the back of his neck where he looked a bit around him.

"If you are looking for my uncle, he is in his room. Up the stairs, sixth door to the left." Kili said, as he had pointed at the stairs to where Bilbo should go.

"I- uhm thank you. I will see you later then, Kili." Bilbo said with a small smile, he passed the two brothers where he had made a node at Fili.

As Bilbo slowly got up to Thorin's room, he only stood outside the door. His eyes were on it too, but his mind where some other place.

Should he really do it?

Should he go in, speak to Thorin and ask him straight out?

Bilbo raised his hand and slowly went to knock on the wooden door, but as soon as he was about to do it, the door opened.

Bilbo who still stood with his hand raised, stared up at Thorin. He lowered his hand fast again, almost as if this had been awkward enough.

"You came." Thorin said, but it was more a statement than a question. Thorin opened the door more, he made a hand for Bilbo to get inside.

The Halfling made a node, he had stepped inside where he heard the door closed behind him.

"I do want to ask-"Bilbo yelped when he were pulled a bit hard backward and into a firm chest, he felt the strong arms around him from Thorin.

Why did he do this?

"T-Thorin…" He mumbled weakly, but the embrace only stayed strong and firm.

Bilbo only went silence after Thorin didn't react, he really didn't know what he wanted from him.

The minutes slowly went by, Bilbo didn't know how long actually they stood like this.

So he would try again, maybe Thorin do react this time.

"Thorin…I do li-Uhmm!" His voice were cut off, as Bilbo felt hot lips against his own. He was shocked, he didn't know how to react. Only that his instincts took over him.

Bilbo pushed Thorin away, he took a deep breath and looked shocked up at the king from Erebor. He got out from Thorin's hold, he took a step back, then another.

´"Bilbo…" Thorin's voice were soft as his name were spoken, it gave a shiver down at his spine. He had never heard Thorin speak his name like that, nor even mention it to many times.

"Come with me to Erebor, leave this place and get back to the place you should be." Thorin said, he had dared to take a step closer toward Bilbo.

What?! No, this couldn't be right! What could Thorin possible be speaking?

"I-I don't belong in Erebor, that's your home, your place to be. Mine is in Shire, with-"

"Don't tell me you have accepted that bloody dragon! What did he do?! Promised to protect you, promised that he could give you anything you wished for!?" Thorin's voice thundered, while he had interrupted Bilbo.

Oh yes, he know what Smaug that slimy slug had been doing. The mark on Bilbo's shoulder had spoken it for them, he had never though that Smaug would save the burglar after all. However, he had been surprised.

"I-I.." Bilbo stuttered. No Smaug haven't really promised him anything, only that he would take care of him. That's what Bilbo at least though, was there more in it than he could think about?

Bilbo stepped back while Thorin walked closer to him, he held his hand into his pocket. Somehow he felt like Thorin was a threat, he felt like he should get out before things went to the worse.

"Tell me Burglar! What did he promise you?!" Thorin's mad voice spoke harder, it was a pure shock for Bilbo.

He felt the warm ring between his fingers, he had almost been close to put it on, but the door behind Thorin suddenly got slammed opened.

Bilbo's eyes were connected with a pair of golden glowing and angry eyes from Smaug.

Indeed, Smaug were angry.

* * *

End of this chapter! What do you guys think?

I think Smaug got a bit mad, at least he didn't slam the door in when Thorin kissed Bilbo eh? xD

Hmm, im still in doubt to where Bilbo should be at. A lot say Thorin, others say Smaug.

Personal I do like to write it with Smaugbo, then again….

Help?

I know how this story shall end, and no! I will not spoil anything for you guys! ;3

Until next time!


	11. Battle of Bilbo

Hey readers! Here I am with the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short but I also got a few other Fanfics to write on!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11. Battle of Bilbo

Bilbo stared at Smaug for a whole minute, he couldn't believe how fast Smaug had been- oh right. He had wings to carry him farther than anyone could walk.

"S-Smaug…" the Halfling spoke the humanoid dragon's name. He didn't want them to fight, he didn't want them to shout names at each other.

"What pray tell are you doing here, slug?" Thorin's voice were sternly, his eyes narrowed at the humanoid dragon.

"Getting my Halfling back, he should never go alone to this place." Smaug said, he had moved slightly aside to get over beside Bilbo.

"Excuse me! _You _Halfling?!" Thorin's voice thundered, Bilbo went over behind Smaug, he grabbed a hold on Smaug's arm and tried to pull him away from Thorin.

Why could his life never be normal?

"Yes, my Halfling." Smaug snapped, he had pulled Bilbo in front at him and ripped a bit into Bilbo's shirt. The Halfling let out a squeaked, he tried to cover himself, but Smaug hold him on a way where he couldn't.

"I bite him, I gave up my power to change into dragon to safe him! He is mine! He is My One!" The humanoid dragon snapped, he had showed Thorin the bite mark on Bilbo's shoulder.

The Halfling felt tears welling up, this wasn't good. He didn't want them to fight, why couldn't they understand?!

Not enough with that, Smaug had been rough this moment. He haven't thought about Bilbo, how he do feel when he ripped his shirt a bit apart to show the bite mark.

"S-Smaug-"his voice were teary, he just wanted to get home now. He-he wanted this to end.

"You bite him because you are greedy, you always want something there doesn't belong to you! Your slimy fat slug! If not It's another one's home, then it's another one's life and love!" Thorin thundered, he reached for his sword and pointed it toward Smaug.

"Let the Halfling go!" He ordered, his voice angry and sternly by now.

Smaug growled deeply, his eyes narrowed at Thorin while he hold Bilbo closer to his chest. Bilbo whined, it hurts! The way Smaug hold him weren't normal, almost as if Bilbo where a simply thing, some sort of treasure there didn't have life at all.

"S-Smaug..." The hobbit breathed in a teary voice, he tried to make Smaug let go at him.

Then it all happened so fast, Bilbo where thrown aside, almost hitting the wall. He didn't thought twice, the Halfling held his shirt proper over him. He then ran toward the door and went out, why could he never just have a normal moment?

"Bilbo?" He heard a few of the dwarves voices calling his name, they had maybe been scared to look at him with teary eyes.

The Halfling didn't listen thought, he just went out from the place and ran away.

As soon he were out from the small town, he sank onto his knees nearby a small river. He clung his arms around himself, the fresh tears ran down at his cheek and dipped on the ground.

He didn't even noticed the rain there slowly hoboed up above the sky, it slowly made his surroundings covert with fresh fallen rain.

All Bilbo cared for right now, were only to get home and be alone. He should turn down Smaug if he came back, he should never had signed up for the quest. Then he wouldn't be in this state right now, and-

He didn't manage to think farther, he yelped when something grabbed his hair and pulled him back. His arms and legs were hold down, where he noticed the stinky smell.

Orcs had a hold on him, Bilbo tried to struggled, but as soon as he did, a sharp knife were hold against his throat.

The Halfling didn't dare to clear his throat, in that affect that his throat do be cut.

"So is this the Halfling? The one and only who had been with Oakenshield?" He heard a voice speak, even though it didn't sounded like he do speak the normal language.

"I saw him with Oakenshield, it can only be the one!" Another one said exited, as he hold Bilbo's head backwards.

"P-Please let me go!" Bilbo pleaded, he looked up at the Orc who stood in front at him.

White Orc, no hand but only a replacement of it. Scars all over his skin, even so he looked very angrily.

"If you are Oakenshields company at his 'journey' I will only keep you. That is only for getting that dwarf out from his hideout, even so I can kill you in front at him to make him suffer!" Azog smirked, he held his own sword out and pointed it right at Bilbo's chin.

"That do be a pleasant thing, then maybe he can suffer before Oakenshield die himself." He said, a disgusting smirk appeared at Azog's lips. He kept his sword at Bilbo's chin, however, he were soon interrupt by a huge roar in anger.

The Orc's turned, only to see one angry humanoid Dragon and a very angry Thorin Oakenshield along with his company of dwarves.

Azog grabbed Bilbo by his hair, he held the Halfling in front at him and held the sword against Bilbo's throat.

"Let him go!" Smaug roared at the top at his lungs, his wings unfold to show he still were a dangerous dragon.

"What if I don't? I could slit his throat that easily, even he won't be able to call out the one he truly care for." Azog said, he smirked even more while he held the sword closer to Bilbo's throat.

The Halfling clung his hands at Azog's arm, he tried to make the sword away from his throat, but it were to no use at all. The Orc were simply stronger than he were, the Halfling then looked over at Smaug and Thorin.

Neither of them were against each other, was this all they needed to get through? That Bilbo himself should be in danger, so they could work together to safe him?

Horrible….

They wouldn't listen to him, but as soon he were in danger they could make peace to safe him? Then what if they did? Would they return to argue who should be with him?

Didn't he have a choice in this?

He whined, he felt a slightly cut at his throat. The warm liquid slowly rolled down at his neck, he knew it was his blood. However, he also knew that he wasn't dead yet. It was only a test, to see how Thorin and Smaug do react.

How would they react?

Bilbo couldn't handle to look at them, not now at least.

It all happened so fast, he felt he were yanked away from Azog, in the next shootings and roars were heard.

The Halfling tried to get away, he didn't want to be between the fight. However, as he tried to run, he felt someone grabbing him, pushing him around or pull him backward.

The Halfling ended at the ground, he only managed to look at an Orc.

A breathe left him, while he felt his chest where speared. The sword which he had in him, twisted and turned so he only went through even more pain.

"Someone surely will die, that someone shall be you!" The Orc said as he laughed out loud.

Bilbo had no strength left, he had no fight in his body right now. He could only feel how the Orc pressed the sword harder in his chest, his hand had been on the shaft of the blade. He tried to give it a last pull to get it out, but his hand slowly dropped.

The darkness surrounded his eyes, he heard nothing but battle cries around him as his world vanished.

* * *

Sooooo. End of this chapter, what do you guys think?

Shall he survive? Or shall he die? Hmmm…I wonder.

Until next time!


	12. A Friendly talk

Hey readers!

Another chapter is now finish :3 Thanks again for the comments!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12. A friendly talk.

Smaug looked at his Halfling while he was on the bed, his eyes never left Bilbo's face since they returned to Hobbiton.

After that filthy Orc had dared to hurt Bilbo, Smaug and Thorin had worked together so they could finish the Orcs.

With a promise between them, they sat their own fight down so they could protect the one that they cared for.

Bilbo….

Smaug looked down, he had his hand on Bilbo's hand. He never thought a hobbit would affect him this hard, why should Bilbo be so stupid?!

Smaug hardly noticed the small tear, which had escaped his eye. It only slide down at his cheek, where it dipped down on Bilbo's hand.

It had been three days now, three whole days where Bilbo haven't awoke yet. Was it really the Halflings end? Smaug stood fast from his seat, he walked out the bedroom while he had a deep growl in his throat.

The humanoid dragon got outside, he sat into the garden and buried his head into his hands. His wings fold around him, as his tail wrapped around his own waist. He couldn't lose his little treasure, he had too much value!

"Never thought I should see the big mighty Smaug be like this, it's surprising."

Smaug unfold his around him, he looked at Thorin who sat on the tiny bench nearby him. Why haven't he noticed the dwarf?

"One word, Dwarf. I will rip your throat out." Smaug sneered, he wrapped his tail around his waist again and looked away from Erebor's king.

"It was not meant as an insult, more a fact to that I'm surprised over your reaction." Thorin explained, he looked away from Smaug so his eyes were over Hobbiton.

He along with the other Dwarves had sat a camp nearby, they were all worried for their burglar. Oh well, Thorin where the one who worried the most.

"Still no changes?" Thorin asked, his eyes went over to the humanoid dragon.

"No changes, he is only breathing, he isn't going to wake up." Smaug mumbled, he could feel how his heart was hurting by his own words.

"He will, the burglar always returns no matter what you put him through." Thorin said, while he closed his eyes.

"On a time, were had been asleep nearby some goblins caves I thought he had taken his tail between his legs and ran off. He surprised me, he didn't run off, he went along with us as soon we got out from the caves." Thorin explained, he held his hand in his pocket while he eyed the Humanoid Dragon.

"He even saved me from Azog, he almost got himself killed. There I was, thinking he was nothing but a burden. I have never been so wrong in my whole life, like I was those days." He explained, while he took out The Arkenstone.

It was just more different by now, the stone were smaller and carved into a pendant. It were made into a necklace, so the stone shined so bright and nice.

"He went through so much trouble, because of one single stone and our home." Thorin whispered, his thumb ran over the small part where the Arkenstone were.

"We made a bet, him and me." Smaug spoke, his eyes were fixed at some roses nearby him.

"He did speak about that on a time, I still can't believe he made it." Thorin mumbled, he slowly stood from the bench as he slowly made a walk through the little garden. He admired the work in the garden, so filled with life and colorful flowers.

"If you sent him back to find the Arkenstone, he should stay with me as a price on my winning bet. If you took him out, I would have giving him the stone and let you all go." Smaug said, his golden eyes went over to Thorin who almost stood behind him.

"He never said what you promised him on this journey of yours, he never mentioned it." The humanoid dragon slowly stood, so he where on the same level, oh well almost as same level as Thorin were.

"The hobbit know what feelings I had toward him, the others didn't know before almost the end." Thorin admitted, he had looked over Hobbiton. Seeing how peaceful it was around here, if just he could make such peace in Erebor again.

"He were cold one night, we had been through a storm and found a cave to take cover in." Thorin explained, his voice suddenly softer than before.

"Of course he didn't pack enough clothes to change, so he sat there doing the night, freezing and shivering like a scared little sheep." Thorin explained, he fold his arms while he looked at a few children running around nearby.

"We were the only two who was awake, I made a fire for him and took off my fur. I don't think he had expected me to be kind, nor even cared for him. I just didn't want a sick burglar." Thorin mumbled, he looked aside for him and saw Smaug standing there too, watching the children play around.

"He didn't slept for three whole days, as we were travelling back here. When he finally slept, I carried him on my back. He could really sleep through a lot of things, he didn't even noticed I ended in a fight, while I still carried him "Smaug said, he had smiled a bit by the memory.

"When I was injured, he demanded me to stop so he could check on it. After that, I carried him again, even though he protested a few times." He said with a light chuckle.

"What will you do, Oakenshield, if our little Thief is going to die?" The humanoid dragon asked, he looked at Thorin who didn't seem like he had expected that question.

"If Bilbo dies, I will blame myself. I will get back to Erebor, try to make the best things out in life. Even with the burden that I killed my burglar." Thorin explained, he looked up at Smaug, right into the golden glowing eyes.

"And you?" He asked him.

"A dragon only have _one _person they would give their life for, if my little treasure die. I will go back to the life I had before, but I will go for another mountain. He wouldn't wish me to be mad at your or any of the dwarves, luckily for you eh?" Smaug asked, he turned away from Thorin again.

The dwarf king could easily see that Smaug took this a lot harder than he did. He didn't want to admit it for the other dwarves, but he felt pity for Smaug.

Slowly, Thorin got closer to Smaug and placed his hand at Smaug's shoulder.

"Even if he didn't wish you to return to Erebor, I will make sure you have a place you can be at. Maybe we can make a deal? You can protect Erebor, then you are somehow king under the mountain as well." Thorin told him, he held his hand back again and walked a few steps away from Smaug.

"It's an offer there stand until you have made up a choice." He said kindly, before he slowly got away.

"If he awakes, sent me a letter with one of the hobbits around here." Thorin called over his shoulder, he took his leave so he could get to the camp.

Smaug had looked after Thorin, that offer didn't sound bad. But if Bilbo would awake soon, he would deny it and stay with his treasure.

Smaug closed his eyes, he leaned against a small tree and bent his head a bit.

"Please wake up soon, Bilbo." He whispered, Smaug looked up to see the sunset were getting closer. He took a last look, before he turned and went inside himself.

* * *

End of his chapter! What do you guys think?

I thought maybe Smaug and Thorin should at least try and befriend each other, it wouldn't help that they killed each other since Bilbo surely wouldn't want that.

Until next time!


	13. Sweet moments

Hey reaeders! New chapter updated now!

A few rude PM's about how I dare 'kill' Bilbo. I must admit a lot of you reaaaaaaaaally love him that much, eh?

Anyways!

Enjou the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13. Sweet moments.

The darkness had been a good place to be, so silent and comfortable. Even though, he do be scared too for the darkness. You never know what could be hiding in there, suddenly it could be your worst nightmare there showed up.

It felt like eternity that Bilbo was into the darkness, he couldn't feel anything at all. No pain, no emotions, just nothing at all.

It was like he were floating around, without any destination to reach.

At times he heard voices, they were fainting almost like a long echo running around the dark place.

They had gotten louder and closer by now, it was like he wanted to get over to the voices. Like they would lead him out from the darkness.

The time slowly passed for him, he could see a small light ahead. It only started to be bigger where it illuminated the whole place and-

The hobbit slowly opened his eyes, he could see he was back into his bedroom in Hobbiton. How did he end here? What else happened?

He tried to sit up, only to feel the strong pain ran through his chest and down to his stomach. He hissed low, his hand got on his stomach while he managed to get in a sitting post.

He saw his chest and stomach were wrapped up with a bandage, he could see the old blood there almost had run through the white bandages. Now the smell truly started to be there, it was awful and it smelled like death too.

Irk! He would need a bath as soon he got out from here, maybe he should get a few healing herbs from his garden.

Bilbo scanned the room, he could feel how warm it was, since the fireplace were on and he heard the cracking wood from it.

As he looked over at the fireplace, he saw a form curled up in front at it. Was it Smaug?

Indeed it was, he looked like a small dog there curled up to the fireplace, except the wings covert over Smaug and his tail wrapped around himself too.

Bilbo slowly managed to get down from the bed, he kept his hand at his stomach since the pain had moved only to his stomach.

He stood gently, a few steps toward the humanoid dragon. He just took it very easy, he wouldn't overwork himself after he have a bad injure.

The Halfling knelt down behind Smaug, he studied the sleeping dragon for a while. Why was he on the floor, even near the fireplace?

Wait, he was a dragon of course. Even though, would the fire not burn him? Apparently not, as Bilbo could see.

He almost smiled by the sight of Smaug, special when Smaug nuzzled his head into his arm. It looked so…adorable?

Could he really think that? Even about Smaug?

Oh well, he have heard stories of even the evilest person, could look so nice and peaceful in their sleep.

Bilbo gently held his hand at Smaug's wing, he had noticed something were wrong. Last time he had studied Smaug's wings, he had noticed how the bones had been. Even on the time when Smaug broke one of his wings, but this time it was like a bone were missing.

The wing hardly looked like it could be unfold, when Bilbo let his fingers run up by the bones, he could feel an area which was softer and squeeze feeling.

The bone were gone…

When he tried to squeeze it a bit, he yelped as he suddenly was down on the floor with Smaug above him, he looked angry for a moment.

But as soon he saw who it was, his face turned to the softest thing ever.

"Bilbo…." Smaug whispered, he held back and helped Bilbo up from the floor.

He hugged his hobbit close, not so it would damage him of course.

"You scared me, don't do such thing to a dragon when they are asleep. We take it as an attack, so don't do that again." Smaug mumbled, he rested his head against Bilbo's.

"You woke up, you really woke up." He whispered.

Bilbo didn't know if he do be shocked, or just plain confused over Smaug's reaction. He do know that Smaug liked him, if not already have chosen him to be his mate for the rest of his life.

Then again, Smaug never really showed _that_ much of that he cared for him.

Or maybe he could just be blind?

Bilbo slowly rested his head against Smaug's shoulder, he let out a soft breath, mixed with a half whine.

"You still in pain." Smaug mumbled, he slowly lifted Bilbo along with he stood from the floor.

"What are you thinking about, getting out from bed like that while you still are injured?!" The humanoid dragon snapped a bit mad, while he slowly held Bilbo into the bed again.

Bilbo denied to let go at Smaug though, he pulled the humanoid dragon down to him.

"I think the feeling of being alone in bed, is not comfortable as I remembered. Stay?" Bilbo asked, he didn't really want to look up at Smaug while he asked, since he could feel how embarrassing it actually sounded like.

Smaug lifted Bilbo, he placed himself underneath the Halfling so he had Bilbo on his chest. Smaug were careful when he placed his arms around Bilbo, he made sure that his Halflings chest and stomach got no pressure on it.

"I will watch over you, my little treasure." Smaug mumbled, his hand had started to rub Bilbo's back. Almost as if it were naturally for him, Bilbo do admit it felt nice.

The Halfling slowly closed his eyes again, his head rested against Smaug's neck while he could feel the warmth from Smaug's stomach.

Smaug still had that effect about him, his stomach and chest would be warm, since he had a fire in his stomach. Or at least he though so himself, he knew it was because his skin were used to the warm, so he was capable to keep the warmth to him.

"Can I ask a question, Smaug?" Bilbo mumbled, he had nuzzled his head a bit closer to Smaug's neck.

"You just did." Smaug said low, his eyes went down to Bilbo so he could see how he was doing.

"Then I ask another one. What happened to your wing? The bone is missing, why is it that?" Bilbo asked low and careful, he never know how he could make a trigger thing for Smaug.

"A dragon's body have a lot of healing affects, a scale can make sure you don't get sick. A whole bone can also help one from not dying, even when it looks bad. I told Oakenshield to rip it out, at least so we could safe you." Smaug mumbled, he rested his head on top at Bilbo's.

"So you worked together, just because I was in danger?" Bilbo mumbled a bit irritated, but he didn't move away from Smaug just for that fact.

"We made peace, just until you do be safe again. Even though, it's three days ago." Smaug whispered, he closed his eyes while he nuzzled his head on top at Bilbo's.

"I think we made more than peace, just a few hours ago we were speaking in your front garden. We told stories about you, small moments that we could not forget." He explained.

"What did you tell him?" Bilbo asked, he turned his head a bit so he could look up at Smaug.

"About our bet, he even looked like he regret what he did on that time. We both admitted you were a change of our lives, nothing could change that thing." Smaug explained, his voice more calm and softly. Bilbo had never heard it like that, his hands slowly clung a bit at Smaug's shirt.

"Something wrong? You in pain?" Smaug asked fast, while he had felt Bilbo's hands tight on his shirt.

The humanoid Dragon looked worried at Bilbo, he held his hands at Bilbo's cheeks where he felt a tear ran down.

"Treasure…" Smaug whispered.

Bilbo's shoulders shook a bit, he let out a small chuckle at the same time crying a bit.

"How can a simple hobbit change a persons life? Just by being myself? Or being a burglar? A treasure of some sort, I really don't know why I'm crying." Bilbo said, he tried to pull himself together, but he only felt how Smaug sat him proper in his lap and that Smaug cupped his cheeks.

"Sorry I'm a wea-"

Bilbo's words didn't get out, while he felt strong soft and sweet lips against his own. Another tear ran down at his cheek, but it was not because he was sad or uncomfortable. Maybe because someone do love him?

Smaug stroked his thumb at Bilbo's cheek, he made the tear away, but never once did he broke the kiss with Bilbo.

Bilbo only leaned against Smaug, the feeling of safety and love was here. Bilbo whined, he broke the kiss and held his hand at his chest.

"You aren't healthy enough for moving just yet, rest Bilbo." Smaug spoke softly, as he let Bilbo lie against him again.

"Thank you…" The Halfling mumbled, he could feel that his tiredness took over him.

At least he was safe, that's what he thought was the best thing right now.

Safe and Sound.

* * *

Chapters end!

Yay! They finally kissed! Not because people have waited for that eh?

Things will be more…soft and fluffy from now on. Just wait and see ;)

Anything people want to happen? I do like to hear what ideas you guys have too.

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	14. Having the treasure

Hey readers! Another chapter is now out! :D  
Sorry that it took so long, I went through a few hard days. My mind were on many things, so I couldn't really focus on the Fanfic right now.  
I also just finished another Fanfic, it took a lot of feelings for me to actually finish it.

Anyways!  
Enjoy this chapter! :3

* * *

Chapter 14. Having the treasure.

It had been a few days by now Bilbo needed to heal proper, he couldn't complain over Smaug being fussy over him. Somehow, he was a stubborn hobbit. He really wanted to do the things at his home, but in his condition it wasn't possible when he kept getting chest pains each time he bent forward a little bit.

So Smaug gave him bed groundings, if that even were a thing to say.

Bilbo somehow didn't mind in the end, though he at times thought that Smaug were about to set the whole hobbit hole on fire.

But now, almost a week had been going. Bilbo felt better, the healing herbs from his garden had helped a lot too.

He sat outside on a lovely morning, sneaking away from Smaug actually. He just sat on his bench, looking at the sun raising above the hills.

He were smoking on a wooden pipe, which reached down to his belly. There was nothing more calmly than a smoke in the morning, special not when it had almost been two years ago he last time had such thing.

He remember it, almost as if it was yesterday it happened.

The fateful day, he had allowed a Wizard and 13 dwarves into his hobbit home.

Now, he had a humanoid dragon living with him. Not that the other hobbits told something against it, they were rather fascinating at him than they were afraid.

Bilbo slowly blew out a beautiful grey ring of smoke, it slowly floated away and from Bilbo's sight, it went over the hills.

He smiled a bit, how he missed being out there. Adventuring with the dwarves, yet still knowing the purpose of it. It was funny how it ended, at least that's what Bilbo thought.

Bilbo felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, he could tell it was Smaug, by the way his neck were nuzzled by a nose.

"Good morning." Smaug mumbled in his ear, Bilbo slowly leaned back against Smaug. His smile grew, why did this morning remind him of his first talk with Gandalf?

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning weather I want it or not, or that you feel good this morning or maybe that it is a morning to be good on?" Bilbo asked, he chuckled a bit as he remembered how Gandalf had told it to him.

"All of them at once, special when you are fine." Smaug answered, he rested his head on top at Bilbo's and grabbed the pipe gently from Bilbo's hand.

"Isn't it too early to be smoking?" The humanoid dragon asked, he sat the end of the pipe to his lips, inhaling the tobacco from it.

"It's a fine morning for a smoke, special after two years since my last." Bilbo said, he looked at Smaug blowing out the smoke.

He almost thought Smaug were like Gandalf, because the grey smoke turned into a small dragon and fly around, until it poof in the air.

"Very pretty." Bilbo mumbled, he rested his head against Smaug's shoulder and took the pipe back again from him.

"Beautiful indeed." Smaug said, he rested his chin against Bilbo's shoulder and kept his Halfling close.

"Thorin is sending his wishes of good health, he returned to Erebor two days ago. That wizard called some eagles, so it was faster for them to get home. They needed him, as far that I know." Smaug explained, his hand had gently rub Bilbo's chest.

"I thank him, but I thank you too for taking care of me." Bilbo said, he titled his head so he looked up at Smaug.

"About, the day I woke up. I ju-"

"Don't think about it, what I did was something I meant. I know what you wanted to say, but I wouldn't let you. What other way could I possible stop you?" Smaug asked, he locked his eyes with Bilbo's while his hand gently stroked Bilbo's cheek.

Bilbo closed his eyes lightly, he leaned into Smaug's hand. The feeling was there again, safety, he really liked that feeling.

Smaug had let his head lean down to Bilbo's, their lips only a small inch away from each other.

"May I, my treasure?" he whispered softly, his breath ghost over Bilbo's lips.

"You may…." Bilbo whispered, he felt how Smaug leaned just the single inch forward and their lips met.

Bilbo kept his eyes closed, he just loved how Smaug could be so soft and gently with him. The hand at his cheek slowly caressed it, he leaned into the touch and just tried to keep him closer to Smaug.

The kiss broke, Bilbo opened his eyes gently to look into Smaug's yellow ones. He then rested his head under Smaug's chin, his hand being on Smaug's arm around his waist.

"I am your one, aren't I?" He asked Smaug, he felt how Smaug rub his chest again. It almost confirmed it right there.

"You are, I don't think I can protect anyone other than you. Not the same way at least, because you are my special one." Smaug whispered, he pressed a softly kiss at Bilbo's neck, hearing that it pleased the small Halfling as a moaned had escaped Bilbo's lips.

Bilbo blushed a bit, that sounded so embarrassing even for him.

"Come with me inside?" Smaug asked, he rested his forehead against Bilbo's shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around Bilbo's waist.

"Of course." Bilbo whispered, he slowly turned off the rest of the pipe. He let Smaug help him on his feet, an arm still around his waist as he were leaded inside.

Bilbo felt how Smaug slowly leaded him to the bedroom again, now that he noticed it. Smaug were more….. Lovely than normal. What could that be a reason for?

"Are you alright, Smaug?" Bilbo asked, his hand had reached to Smaug's cheek. Only for him to be picked up and settled into Smaug's lap, as soon Smaug was on the bed.

"To be honest, no I'm not alright." Smaug told, he rested his forehead against Bilbo's

"My heat time is near, it means I will be needy with a lot of things. Special my beautiful treasure here." He whispered, his hand gently ran along Bilbo's cheek.

"D-Does that mean that we – I – you. " Bilbo couldn't really find the words, he just blushed deeply when Smaug leaned forward and captured Bilbo's lips.

The kiss where deep and passion, Bilbo could feel how Smaug wanted him to feel nice. He could even feel Smaug's hand on his shirt, almost as if he wanted to rip it off him.

The kiss broke, Bilbo looked up at Smaug again, his cheeks all red and he looked suddenly shy.

"It means, I want you so bad." Smaug whispered, he rested his head against Bilbo's and closed his eyes softly.

"But I don't want to hurt you either, I don't want to scare you away. I don't want to lose you, if I can't control myself." Smaug explained, his arms wrapped around Bilbo's waist again and hugged him close.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you enough with that thought. You know I do, so why not give it a go?" Bilbo asked, his eyes suddenly looked down at Smaug's chest.

"I-If you really want to, I don't mind. At least I can… you know…" Bilbo mumbled, Smaug's hand slowly got on his cheek again, as the humanoid dragon lifted his head gently.

"Know what?" Smaug asked, his head slightly cocked aside almost as if he didn't understood what his Halfling said.

"You know…I….I can be to…to a help." Bilbo mumbled, he looked into Smaug's eyes. He could see the burning desire, the lust that the humanoid dragon had.

It couldn't be bad, or could it? He didn't know much about this, only if it were a woman. However, neither he nor Smaug were a woman. How could it then….

"Do you trust me enough, Bilbo?" Smaug asked, he spoke the Halflings name softly. Also to let Bilbo know that he meant what he said, Bilbo should trust him. He should trust him that he knew what he was doing, even if it was a first time with the Halfling.

Bilbo gently nodded, he closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. The hobbit slowly placed his hand on top at Smaug's, his head rested against Smaug's shoulder.

"I trust you." The Halfling spoke gently.

Smaug nodded, he slowly lied Bilbo down in the bed and were on top at him.

"Relax, whatever you might think doing. You need to relax and let me lead, I don't want to hurt you, my dearest treasure." Smaug explained with a soft voice, he had let his hand stroke Bilbo's cheek gently.

The Halfling nodded a bit, he closed his eyes as he felt Smaug's hand slowly unbutton his shirt. He felt his own heart were beating fast against his chest, Bilbo could tell it was because he was nervous. He have never done this before, not even with a woman.

He let out a half shakily breath, as he opened his eyes and looked up at Smaug.

"Just relax, that's the best thing you can do." Smaug whispered, he had leaned down against Bilbo and kissed him at his lips.

It was always so soft and passion, he didn't know why Smaug would be like this.

He remembered their first meeting, Smaug weren't that pleasant to see him in Erebor. Even though, the deal they made that time was the thing there saved his life, if not also the dwarves.

What would have happened if he didn't make that deal? That's a thought he didn't dare think about, at least not now.

Smaug stroked his hand along Bilbo's chest, he played a bit with one of Bilbo's nipples.

A soft moaned escaped Bilbo's lips, he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the bed.

"I think you are sensitive right there, am I right?" Smaug mumbled against Bilbo's lips.

Bilbo nodded a bit, he couldn't really get a word out, as Smaug kept stroking his skin. He know that the humanoid Dragon explored his body, he maybe wanted to know which places there was most sensitive.

He let Smaug lean down at his neck, Bilbo titled his head aside, just so Smaug had place enough to what he wanted to do.

He felt a kiss at his neck, it continued down to his shoulder, where Smaug slowly held the shirt off him.

He couldn't handle, but let another moan escape his lips. He felt embarrassed over his own noises, but he know that Smaug liked them, since he didn't asked him to be quiet.

Bilbo bit his lip, Smaug's tongue had gently licked over his shoulder, right where the bite mark from Smaug were. It was more sensitive than he though, since it gave a ticklish and almost pleasant feeling by now.

"You are so sweet, my dearest treasure. Those noises of yours, you don't know how much it makes me want you more." Smaug mumbled against Bilbo's shoulder, he gently bite down. Hearing a yelp from Bilbo, it made him chuckle a bit.

Bilbo's cheeks were pure red, he was embarrassed and shy.

"You look so adorable, I almost want to eat you." Smaug said with a chuckle, he leaned his head above Bilbo's and stroked his hand down along the Halflings side.

"D-Do y-you need to b-be that t-teasing?" Bilbo asked with a stuttering voice, while he looked into Smaug's golden eyes.

"I want to explore your body, I want to know what your body like, even dislike." Smaug explained, he pressed a soft kiss at Bilbo's forehead.

"I want to know everything about your body, on that way I know how to please you." He whispered, Bilbo whimpered when Smaug pulled his pants off and had stroked him down at his thigh.

The Halfling didn't even notice how fast Smaug had done it, or then he just didn't paid attention to it.

Bilbo were by now all naked below Smaug, it wasn't like Smaug had too much clothes on either, and he hardly wore any. Only a pair of pants, because Bilbo had requested it.

Really, no humanoid dragon should walk around naked, even not Bilbo wished that for Smaug.

"Nrhg!" Bilbo let out a moaned, Smaug had stroked his hand higher along Bilbo's thigh. He was getting so close.

The embarrassment in Bilbo only got to the worst, because he was getting hard and needy if Smaug continued to stroke his skin like that. Or was it because Smaug wanted him to?

"So beautiful…" Smaug breathed against Bilbo's neck.

Smaug had slowly spread Bilbo's legs, he had let his head lower itself along Bilbo's body. He placed trails of soft kisses, or licked Bilbo's skin ever so softly.

Bilbo moaned, he tried to bite back the noises. However, Smaug allowed him to get them out.

They both soon were naked on the bed, Bilbo had looked down at Smaug. Seeing him lower himself even more, what was he about to do? He let another moan escape his lips, Smaug kissed him at his thigh, his golden eyes locked with Bilbo's while they shared their first moment.

Bilbo had made a node at Smaug, allowing him to continue for what he were doing. He whimpered, Smaug had wrapped his hand around Bilbo's cock, stroking it sweetly and softly.

The Halfling needed to bite his lips, as he rested his head back against the bed. His moan were captured in his throat, but he knew that Smaug already could hear it, since it went loud enough.

Smaug kissed Bilbo at his thigh again, his eyes looked up at Bilbo to see how much he pleased him. It worked, because Bilbo only showed how much he enjoyed this. He could see it on his face, that's the important thing.

Smaug then let his tongue out, he licked the tip of Bilbo's cock as he heard Bilbo moaned again.

The Halflings hands grabbed onto the sheets below them, he hold his legs spread for Smaug. However, inside he thought he wanted to close them. The pleasant feeling were so good, but embarrassing as well.

The humanoid dragon licked his tongue down along Bilbo's shaft, his eyes being on Bilbo the whole time. He studied him, seeing what he liked and what he could tease him with. Apparently, he could tease his dearest treasure with everything for now.

"S-Smaug!" Bilbo moaned Smaug's name, it made good moment for the humanoid dragon. He loved that, he wanted his dearest treasure to say his name over and over.

Smaug leaned back, he let his hand ran down along Bilbo's thighs and to his entrance.

He let a finger tease the sensitive hole, he saw how Bilbo tried to lean away. However, Smaug hold his hand at Bilbo's hip to let him be against the bed.

"It's alright, you need to trust me my dearest treasure." Smaug whispered, he head leaned over Bilbo and claimed his lips again. The sweet moan that Bilbo let out, it was so good to hear.

"P-Please." The Halfling moaned against Smaug's lips, he had wrapped his arms around Smaug's neck. As Smaug leaned a bit back, Bilbo had rested his head against Smaug's shoulder.

"Trust me enough, Bilbo. It will hurt, but it will feel better as we are going." Smaug whispered, he let his hand trail down against Bilbo's thigh again, his finger slowly stroked the hole again, before it gently slipped in.

Bilbo sucked in a deep breath, his hands being on Smaug's shoulders where he grabbed them a bit tightly.

"Relax." Smaug whispered, he rested his head against Bilbo's while his finger slowly slipped in and out from Bilbo.

The feeling were priceless, it was so pleasant for him that he wanted it to continue forever. The Halfling let his noises out, his moans, his whimpering, and even his begging words. It all just got out.

Slowly, Smaug had worked on Bilbo. Stretching him enough, so Smaug himself could get inside of his dearest treasure.

"You are doing so well, my precious treasure." Smaug whispered, the humanoid dragon kissed Bilbo at his chest. His eyes looked into Bilbo's, seeing the please he had and even Bilbo's eyes were filled up with lust by now.

"Urgh!" Bilbo whined pitiful, as Smaug had hit a sweet spot inside him. It only made the humanoid dragon smile.

"I think you are ready for me, my dear treasure." Smaug whispered, he slide his fingers out from Bilbo. Hearing the soft moaned escaping the Halflings mouth.

"Get on your hands and knees, it will go easier that way." Smaug ordered him, he had helped Bilbo to turn over and get him on his knees too.

Bilbo bite his lower lip, his hands clung onto the sheets below him. He let out another pitiful whine, as he felt Smaug's hand caressed his butt. He felt so needy, yet the embarrassing moment for him went farther up to show at his cheeks.

"Take a deep breath." Smaug whispered close to Bilbo's ear, the Halfling could feel something at his entrance which was warm.

He did was he was told, he took in a deep breath. His hands suddenly grabbed tigther at the sheets below them, he let out a whimpering noise while something big pushed inside him.

Even when he was stretched proper out, it was a pain! It hurts so bad right there, he thought that he were going to break.

"S-Smaug!" his voice went teary, not that he wanted it to be like that. It just hurts that bad right now, he couldn't handle it.

He heard how Smaug hushed him, the humanoid dragon had leaned over Bilbo. "You are doing well, relax and let yourself adjust to me." Smaug whispered, he leaned his head to Bilbo's neck where he kissed him softy. Trying to make his Halfling think about something else than the pain, it could work at times.

The Halfling tried to relax, but the pain had been too much for him to handle. He felt Smaug's hand ran gently along his arm, Smaug grabbed Bilbo's hand and intertwined their hands together.

"I will not move one inch, unless you are ready." Smaug whispered, he felt how Bilbo tight his grab on Smaug's hand.

It took several minutes for Bilbo to try and relax, he could feel the pleasure slowly started too built up.

"S-Smaug, you can m-move now." Bilbo breathed against the pillow, his hand had been holding more slightly onto Smaug's hand.

"As you wish, I will make it slow." Smaug whispered, he had gently pressed a soft kiss at Bilbo's shoulder.

Smaug started to rock his hips, he heard the sweet noises Bilbo let out. The Halfling could feel the pleasure building up inside his stomach, Smaug were right. It hurts so bad at the start, but the pleasure slowly took over the pain.

The humanoid dragon slowly picked up his speed, he thrust faster and deep inside his Halfling. He heard the moans and whimpering noises Bilbo made, it was all so sweet. All this was the perfect moment, he finally claimed his mate as he should do.

"S-Smaug! I-I'm…" Bilbo's moans were muffled into the pillow, Smaug let his other hand slip into Bilbo's hand.

He intertwined both Bilbo's hands, holding him down against the bed.

"Let it out, come with me my dearest treasure." Smaug groaned into Bilbo's ear, he made a few faster thrust inside Bilbo, feeling how his little mate came near his limits.

Bilbo curled his fingers around Smaug's, he let out e moaning cry of Smaug's name before he felt himself came down against the bed. The last thrust Smaug made inside Bilbo, shoot out a warm stream of hot liquid inside Bilbo.

They panted together, Smaug pressed a soft kiss at Bilbo's back, as he slowly slide out from his mate.

Smaug lied down beside Bilbo, he held the Halfling close to his chest and manage to slip a blanket over them both. He saw that Bilbo were tired, so he would let his Halfling fall asleep.

It only took a few minutes, before Bilbo fell asleep against Smaug's shoulder.

The humanoid dragon rested his head close to Bilbo's, his eyes softly closed while his hand gently stroked Bilbo's shoulder.

This was a good moment for them, it meant that they truly were mates now.

Smaug wouldn't let anything happen to his special treasure, not for as long as he lived.

He fell asleep after a while, he wanted to be sure that Bilbo were proper asleep before he could fall asleep himself.

_**~ Three months later ~**_

Bilbo sat outside his garden late at evening, he know that Smaug were asleep inside after he had worked the whole day long. The hobbit sat with his legs crossed over each other, his pipe in his hand, as he were blowing beautiful grey smoke rings out.

The hobbit looked over Hobbiton, his grey smoke wings flied the same ways as always.

Bilbo closed his eyes softly, he inhaled a deep breath before he took his pipe in his mouth again. This was a good life he had now, Smaug learned each day. Of course about different things, Bilbo then smiled a bit, as he remembered a few weeks again that he tried to teach Smaug to cook in a kitchen.

The humanoid dragon had been annoyed in there, so he figured Smaug couldn't cook without getting angry at the pots and pans.

Bilbo felt something around his shoulders, warm and furry. He opened his eyes a bit, seeing someone settled down beside him.

Bilbo almost got croaked when he inhaled the smoke into the wrong airway, his eyes were on the dwarf there had sat beside him. It was not just any other dwarf, but Thorin Oakenshield himself.

"I start to think that your smoking habit is bad for you, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin said with a small chuckle, he had taken out his own smaller pipe and lighted it up by getting a bit warmth from Bilbo's pipe.

"Y-You gave me an s-shock, how can you e-expect me to react?" Bilbo asked, he coughed a bit and tried to get proper air down in his lungs.

Thorin patted Bilbo's bag, he made sure that the Halfling were alright again after a few minutes.

"I expected you to react the way you always did, even back then." Thorin said, he let the end of his pipe to his lips and looked up at the sky.

"Why are you here, Thorin?" The hobbit asked, he looked at the fur around his shoulders, it has been Thorin's vest that the dwarf had held around him.

"I wanted to visit the best burglar I have even known, now is that a bad thing?" Thorin asked, he let the pipe out from his mouth as he looked at Bilbo.

"No, I just thought you had a kingdom to rule." Bilbo mumbled, he himself sat his own pipe to his mouth.

"I remember the first night when we went on the journey, all us dwarves sat at the fire, where you sat near the cliff from where we camped at." Thorin explained, he smiled softly while he kept his eyes on the sky.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Thorin?" Bilbo asked, while he inhaled another deep breath of his tobacco from the pipe. He let another few grey smoke rings out, they float so peacefully up in the air.

He saw Thorin blew out something too, he made a thin line which hit right into the smoke rings that Bilbo had made, almost as an arrow shooting into a target.

"When you sat on that cliff, all alone and smoked your last tobacco. I went over to you, held my vest over you and sat by your side." Thorin explained, he smiled a little by the memory.

"You even shared the last bit you had, the others had maybe laughed at us. But I found that moment very lovely, it was my way to show that even when I was a jerk. I cared for you under the journey, because the promise of getting you home safe and sound. It was more than that, I wanted you to be safe." Thorin explained.

"I start to remember it, wasn't it around a week into the journey?" Bilbo asked, while he held his pipe out from his mouth and blew out another pair of grey smoke rings.

"The days is similar for me, but they all have been great." Thorin explained.

"That's why, I want to give you something as well, Bilbo." Thorin said, as he held his hand in his pocket and took out a black box.

* * *

End of chapter 14. What do you guys think? :3

Let me know with a review! Comment or whatever xD


	15. A choice of moving

Hey readers!

Another chapter finish :3 Thanks again for the good comments you all give me!

I know it's a bit short this chapter, but I'm really trying to think about how I can finish this Fanfic there might be on 20 chapters.

Anyways! Enjoy this one :3

* * *

Chapter 15. A choice of moving.

_**~ 1 week after ~**_

Bilbo were in the bed, as he hold the black box he got from Thorin in his hand. He looked at it, he remembered what Thorin told him that evening he visit him around a week ago.

He sighed as he held the box under his pillow, he felt how Smaug's arm sneaked around his waist and pulled him closer against his firm chest.

"You are thinking too much, my dear treasure." Smaug mumbled against his shoulder, as the humanoid dragon nuzzled his head against Bilbo's neck.

"I'm thinking about Thorin, I feel a bit bad over not visit him in Erebor. Even to the point he came all the way over here for one night, then just walk away again after…" Bilbo trailed off, truly he haven't told Smaug about the black box. He didn't know if he should, the contained of the box was the same thing which made the war between Smaug and the dwarves.

"Right after what, Bilbo?" Smaug asked, he had opened his eyes and tried to look at his Halflings face. "He told me stuff…." Bilbo mumbled, he kept his gaze against the bed, just because he know that Smaug could spot a small lie from him.

"Why don't we visit him then?" Smaug asked him, his hand had rubbed Bilbo's chest gently in the tempting to calm the hobbit down.

"You really mean that?" Bilbo asked, he turned his head and looked up at Smaug. The Halfling then felt Smaug leaned over him, he pressed a soft kiss at Bilbo's forehead before he nuzzled his nose against Bilbo's.

"If you want to visit them, I don't see the wrong in doing that. It will be a long journey for us thought, unless we have the right equipment. A horse, if not something fast to ride on, then it do take us months before we reach to Erebor." Smaug mumbled, he rested his head down at Bilbo's shoulder.

The humanoid dragon's tail slowly sneaked under the blanket they had over them, it stroked gently up at Bilbo's leg, which cursed the Halfling to half moan.

"Stop it!" Bilbo mumbled, as he hid his head in Smaug's chest.

"Don't try to make that trick again, last time I couldn't even get a proper word out when you first began that." The Halfling mumbled, as he pushed Smaug's tail off his leg.

"I was thinking about a thing, Bilbo." Smaug said, while he got on top at Bilbo and almost pinned him against the bed. Of course not to scare his mate, he just didn't want him to walk away on what he wanted to tell.

"T-That is?" Bilbo asked, his eyes locked with Smaug's as they were in that awkward position right now.

"Why not move to Erebor?" Smaug asked, he leaned down against Bilbo and rested his forehead against the Halfling's chest. The humanoid dragon could hear and feel how Bilbo's heart started to race up the speed, was it nervousness? Fear? Happiness?

It's a thing Smaug still needed to learn, what all this meant when Bilbo's heart were raising this fast. There was many things he needed to learn, he was just glad that Bilbo were easy on him. Since he had a good temper, he gave up things easily if it didn't went after his head.

"M-Move? To Erebor?" Bilbo asked, he had looked at Smaug with a disbelieving look. He couldn't mean that, could he?

Smaug nodded, he looked up at his little treasure again. His tail wagging softly from side to side, as he looked at how Bilbo thought about it.

"What about Hobbiton? The Shire? My family and friends around here, have you thought about that?" Bilbo asked.

"I know your life is calm around here, but I know you long after being near the dwarves too." Smaug mumbled, he rested his chin on top at Bilbo's chest while he looked at his mate.

"I can handle that I don't see them that much, but this is our home." Bilbo mumbled, he had slowly sat a bit up in the bed where Smaug too leaned up so he had his weight leaning on his hands.

"Our…." Smaug mumbled, as he cocked his head aside and looked at Bilbo with curious eyes.

"Y-Yes…" Bilbo mumbled, he rubbed his arm a bit and looked down at the bed. "Don't you think it's ours by now? Since you live with me and…all that…" the Halfling mumbled.

Smaug had leaned closer, he held his hand at Bilbo's cheek where he wrap an arm around Bilbo's waist too. He hugged his hobbit close, his head rested on Bilbo's shoulder.

"You are true in your words, I just didn't thought you saw it like that. I thought you only opened up your home for me, so I had a place to live. No that you wanted to live with me the whole time, especially not when I know you…have a few problems with me." Smaug mumbled, he held a bit back and cupped Bilbo's cheeks.

"You are talking nonsense again, don't do that please." Bilbo mumbled, he closed his eyes gently and leaned against one of Smaug's hands.

"Would it be bad to move over to Erebor? You will see the dwarves when you wish, then there aren't too much travelling back and forth." Smaug asked him, he had rested their foreheads together. His hand stroked Bilbo's cheek so softly, knowing that the Halfling liked that a lot.

"It will take long time to get there, how do you expect us to reach Erebor? I got no pony nor a horse. My equipment, which is only my sword I got from the day I went on the quest with Thorin." Bilbo explained.

"You have me, I got wings and I can easily carry you most of the time." Smaug point out, he smiled a bit when he leaned his head down at Bilbo's neck.

"In the nights, we stay close together. My body will warm us, you know that." The humanoid dragon whispered, as he pressed a soft and teasing kiss at Bilbo's neck.

Bilbo let out a groaned, he hated when Smaug easily could make him feel so soft just with a single kiss on his weak spot.

"You and your lizard body." The Halfling mumbled, he rested his head against Smaug's shoulder while he wrapped his arms around Smaug's neck.

"You sure…..that Thorin accepts it? Even the others? Have you asked them?" He asked, while he looked up at Smaug. Somehow, he could just see it for him. Smaug and him walking to Erebor and claim a room they should be in the rest of the time.

Nope! That do be so wrong! Even for Bilbo.

"Oakenshield offered me a place in Erebor to stay, if all things here went wrong. The day we never thought you do wake up, was the day him and I made peace with each other too." Smaug explained, he nuzzled his nose against Bilbo's .

"He would be glad to see you, even if it's for everyday of his life." Smaug mumbled, he wrapped his tail around Bilbo's waist and kept his hobbit close to him.

Bilbo closed his eyes, he rested his head against Smaug's shoulder. He was silent, but he felt how Smaug slowly made them both in a rocking mode. It was so relaxing, calm and sweet of Smaug to do that.

Most of the time, Bilbo wished that they just could stay in the bed forever. He felt comfortable, safe and cared in Smaug's arms. He never thought that he would fell in love with the humanoid dragon, he always thought they do stay close friends.

Now he know….

He loved it…

And he wouldn't regret it either….

"Alright." Bilbo mumbled, he had leaned his head a bit back and looked up at Smaug.

"If you want to go there, we should give it a try. It's not like I will lose my hobbit hole here." He explained, while his hand stroked Smaug's shoulder a bit.

"Then let's travel in the morning, my wings will carry us far." Smaug whispered, he slowly lied down on the bed with Bilbo on top at him. He pulled a blanket over them both, his arms firmly around Bilbo.

He felt how the Halfling slowly fell asleep, it was better now. Smaug liked this, he loved how Bilbo could be when he slept.

The humanoid dragon slowly closed his eyes, he too fell asleep after minutes while his arms where firmly around Bilbo.

_**~ the next morning~**_

Bilbo had walked a bit behind Smaug, as they had been walking away from Shire. They had left early that morning, just so they could get ahead for them and move on. They needed to get out from Shire, before Smaug would have Bilbo in his arms and fly them as far that he could do.

His hand gently went to his chest, the chain being around his neck carried a small heavy carved white stone in the end of it.

He haven't let Smaug seeing it yet, he didn't know if he would show it to him.

He was afraid….

Thorin had turned The Arkenstone into a necklace of some sort, it was carved down so it could be carried with a chain around the neck. It was that Thorin gave him that evening in the black box, he was shocked that evening he do admit that.

He never thought Thorin would give him the Arkenstone, special not after…last time he had hold it in his hand.

Bilbo shook his head, he held a hand through his hair instead and let out a deep breath.

He had almost forgot the time, as he felt arms getting around him.

"You ready?" Smaug asked, his head being on top at Bilbo's.

"S-Sure…" Bilbo mumbled, his hands clung onto Smaug as soon Smaug had sat him proper and made sure he wouldn't fall off.

After Smaug's mind, they would be at Erebor in three days. His wings could carry him far, so it wouldn't take so long time. That is if they could sleep at nights in peace without anything happening to them, but Smaug already had a plan. He would let Bilbo sleep and take the night watches, he would do anything for his mate's health would be good.

Smaug spread his wings out, he hold Bilbo close to him before he took off from the ground and fly up above the clouds and fast over the landscapes.

* * *

End of his chapter xD

What do you guys think? Also I will let a voting get up now!

When Bilbo and Smaug arrive at Erebor what shall happen?  
Shall they stay?  
shall Thorin try and make them apart?  
Shall one die?

Also, I thought about a good question that Jewel131415 suggested.

Should I make two endings? One for Smaugbo and one for Thilbo?

Somehow I can see two endings, but I do like to let you readers vote about this :3

So comment right now! What do you vote on? :D

Until next time!


	16. Trust

Hey readers!

Next chapter finish, for those comments and PM's I got, it really sat me into a thinking mode.

I can tell this much, I won't make two endings, there will only be one!

Anyways, for this chapter I can say Enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 16. Trust.

It was two days now, they had travelled in two days and a few hours. Erebor were closer for them than ever, right now it was raining outside the small cave they had found.

Smaug had made sure the cave were alright, he could scent if something were wrong in it. The evening had been over them, Bilbo had told Smaug they should stay in the cave for the night.

So there they were, Bilbo sat close to the small fireplace they had made. His hands had been close to the fire, to warm them up since he were a bit cold. Right now, he were alone since Smaug were outside to find something they could eat.

At times Bilbo were afraid of letting Smaug be alone, special when people by now knew about his humanoid dragon form. Smaug could be in danger if the wrong people pass by him, but the hobbit also knew that Smaug could fight hard.

The Halfling sighed, he rubbed his arms around himself and closed his eyes. He felt almost shy over to return to Erebor, but then again, he would see the dwarves.

He had thought about The Arkenstone too, he should hand it back to Thorin. After all it was the heart of Erebor that Thorin just had giving him, somehow he could see the hint behind it.

Bilbo looked over at the cave entering, seeing Smaug returned dripping wet but with a smaller animal in his right hand.

Arh, they could feast for a single night, before they could move on in the morning.

"You are getting cold if you stay wet, come here." Bilbo said, as he fiddled a bit in his bag to get a blanket out. He heard a small thud, knowing Smaug threw the smaller animal on the ground next to the fireplace where he after that sat down beside Bilbo.

Bilbo threw the blanket around Smaug's shoulders and tugged it close around him, he noticed Smaug had been awful silence since he returned. He always use to say something, comment or speak his name.

What's different now?

"You alright, Smaug?" Bilbo mumbled, his hand had gently rubbed Smaug's shoulder.

Smaug nodded, he looked tired at his face as he stared into the fireplace.

Bilbo made a short node, he had stood on his feet and got over to the smaller animal. He knew how to handle them, since he too had learned a bit from Smaug about hunting and skinning an animal.

He took a few minutes to do it, but he soon got the meat over the fireplace so they could roast it to perfection. Bilbo looked at Smaug against the cave wall, he looked like he had fallen asleep with the blanket tightly around him.

The Halfling smiled a bit, he could take the watch for tonight. He wasn't really tired, and he knew that Smaug haven't slept the last two days.

He took the meat off the fireplace, where he carefully ate a bit as he sat himself nearby the cave opening. It still rained outside, funny how it always seem to do that. Maybe it was because they were near winter times again?

Bilbo fold himself to a ball, his knees against his chest as he looked out at the cave. He could hear the cracking fire behind him, the easy breathe from Smaug when he were asleep.

A few hours ahead, then they would be in Erebor. The Halfling sat there for hours, he were lost in thoughts as he only stared at one place outside the cave. The rain were an easy sound, it wasn't heavy so it was calm to listening to.

He was starting to get tired, but he wouldn't fall asleep. What if someone came while they were asleep? He wouldn't like that, neither would he like if something happened to Smaug.

Bilbo closed his eyes, he had rested his chin on top at his knee. He slowly started to fell asleep, his body gave up to stay awake even when his mind shouted and screamed at him that he should.

He was just not build to be awake for long times, only if he were out walking. Right now, he just felt like sleeping.

Bilbo's head shoot up when something grabbed around him, he was ready to fight, but as soon he felt the warmth against his back. He knew it was Smaug behind him, he let out a relief breath as he leaned back against Smaug.

"Don't scare me like that." The hobbit spoke, as he rested his head on Smaug's shoulder. He felt the blanket getting around him at the front, while Smaug hugged him close to his chest.

"I thought you were asleep, I wouldn't wake you up." The humanoid dragon answered, he had rested his chin on top at Bilbo's head and hugged the Halfling close so he could warm him.

"I didn't meant to fall asleep, I think my brain was exhausted." Bilbo mumbled, he nuzzled himself a bit more against Smaug, his hands clung gently on Smaug's chest as he rested his head against Smaug's shoulder.

He always felt nice when Smaug held him like that, it was so warm and lovely.

"You can sleep now, I will have the rest of the watch." Smaug mumbled, his hand gently stroked Bilbo's back while he kept them close together.

Smaug didn't need to say that twice, since Bilbo slowly fell asleep against him.

Smaug had looked outside, he saw a bit of light over the hills nearby. Gently and carefully he lifted Bilbo, he made him on his back and made sure the blanket stayed around Bilbo by now.

Smaug then started to walk with Bilbo on his back, they were only a few miles away. Nothing that Smaug couldn't carry his Halfling to, it would be easy.

It took him around two hours, he carried Bilbo on his back but as soon they were closer than ever. He slowly started to call Bilbo, so he could wake him up.

"Treasure…" Smaug called gently, he had looked back to see Bilbo nuzzled his head against Smaug's shoulder.

"Uhmm?" Bilbo hummed loud enough for Smaug to hear.

"We are there, just a few steps more and we have reached Erebor." Smaug explained, he knelt ab it down and got Bilbo on his feet. Smaug turned, his arms getting around Bilbo as the Halfling still were half asleep.

"I didn't walk…" Bilbo mumbled, trying to make sense on how they could be close when they were in a cave.

Unless….

Bilbo rubbed his eyes, he got a better view over where they was at now. He could see Erebor, right behind Smaug. It was still a bit early in the morning, but he knew they were close to when the Dwarves could be awake.

"How…"

"I carried you, you are not heavy so it was easy for me to carry you." Smaug said, as he held a hand at Bilbo's cheek.

Their eyes met for a short moment, before Bilbo blinked a bit.

"Of course, I forgot how you can be when we are out here." Bilbo mumbled, he let Smaug stand on his feet before they slowly walked toward Erebor.

As soon they had reached the doors, the Halfling saw that they got opened. A few guards stood there, looking at them with strange looks.

"What are your doing in Erebor, Halfling?" One of them asked, as he looked at Smaug with narrowed eyes.

"Uhm, sorry." Bilbo said, before he looked up at Smaug then back again to the guard.

"I am Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Oakenshield should know me…us." Bilbo correct himself, he had placed a hand on Smaug's arm. He thought something were wrong, he didn't know if the guards trusted him or Smaug for that matter.

"Get the king, we cannot be sure if it's someone who we can trust." The guard said before the other had gone ahead, to fetch their king.

Smaug tried to hold a growl back, but his instincts were on to protect Bilbo if the dwarves tried anything. He had hold Bilbo close to him, his eyes being on the only guard they stood with.

"Master Baggins! What a surprise to see you here!" Thorin's voice called out, as he walked down from the stairs nearby.

"Let them in, they are friends of mine. The very Burglar who helped us to take back Erebor." Thorin explained, as the guards made a light node at Thorin.

"I see you even bought Smaug along, been a long time since last." Thorin said, as he had reached them both.

"Truly it's been long time, even when it's almost a few weeks ago if so?" Bilbo asked, he had managed to smile a bit while Thorin embraced him.

"You are both welcome here." Thorin said with a low voice, he had held a bit back from Bilbo and looked at him from head to toe.

"Not much of a burglar anymore, eh?" He asked with a chuckle, even Bilbo chuckled a bit and smiled at Thorin.

"Defiantly not. I'm taking one day at the time along with S-"

"Along with him yes, sorry to interrupt to say his name," Thorin said, as he leaned closer.

"The other Dwarves aren't still found of his name, better not speak it out loud unless you want a dwarf fight." The king under the mountain said, before he leaned back again.

"Indeed, thanks anyway." Bilbo said, as he looked up at Smaug.

"Come along, I can show you both to a room you can be staying at." Thorin said, he had turned and walked a few feet away.

Bilbo grabbed Smaug's arm, pulling the humanoid dragon along so they could follow.

Smaug had yet not spoken a word, since he had been looking around. The dwarves had really rebuild the place fast, to know how dark and disgusting it had been last time he walked inside the mountain.

Thorin kept speaking with Bilbo and Smaug, he showed them to a room that they could stay at, before he took them along to the dinner hall.

Bilbo ended in a rather huge Dwarf mess, each and every dwarf who had known Bilbo from their journey, they had all greeted him and hugged him. They welcomed him and Smaug to Erebor, even though, Smaug yet haven't spoken a word.

Instead, he had wondered off, letting his little treasure have the time with the dwarves to speak of old days if that matters so much for him.

The humanoid dragon had been careful, he had avoid any sort of guards. There was something he didn't liked, something about Thorin there wasn't the same.

But what?

Smaug had turned into a doorway, the doors closed behind him and he looked ahead for him. He stood stunned, the sight in front at him had been so familiar. So lovely and precious…

The mountains of golden coins, treasures of all kinds were here.

How he missed laying underneath the coins, sleeping in them until he couldn't handle more.

"Home…." He mumbled, his eyes only being on the coins in front at him.

He slowly started to step forward, his hand reached out for a few of the coins.

Suddenly, Smaug roared out in pain, as something got wrapped around his wrist and drew him back from the treasures in there. He tried to spread his wings out, trying to get away.

Even they soon got clapped something around them, so he had no chance of escaping.

More than 10 dwarves where over him, they tied him up, making sure his tail and wings were to no use at all.

"So Smaug the dragon returned to Erebor, how pitiful to look at you now when you aren't in your dragon form." A dwarf said, as he had knelt down in front at Smaug.

"I hope you had a good life outside Erebor, because now. You won't be escaping the dungeons below, you shall rot down there."

Smaug growled deeply in his chest, this was a trap!

Oakenshield…

Of course! How could he even let his shield down for that filthy dwarf!

Bilbo…

He needed to get to Bilbo!

Smaug tried to struggle, he tried to get free from his binds so he could get to his mate.

"B-Bilbo!" he tried to shout his mates name, he wanted him to be safe!

"Oh, your little hobbit protector won't hear you, Smaug. He won't even know what happens to you. Take him away!" The dwarf called out, as Smaug felt he got pulled along the floor.

He shouldn't have trusted Thorin….

He shouldn't had thought, that Thorin Oakenshield could be a good man. The goldsickness, it was still driving him mad!

But the worst, Smaug won't know what will happen to Bilbo now. Bilbo where his treasure, his mate, his One.

His everything….

He couldn't let them…

He couldn't let his mate get hurt…

But he couldn't fight against the dwarfs without getting killed himself.

He was cast into a cell deep down in the mountains dungeons, the sound of the door closed and locked where heard. Smaug still tried to get free, his binds where loose now, so he could at least get out from the ropes and throw them away.

He stared at the door, even with the powers he had, he couldn't break down the door unless he had been in his dragon form.

"Barrel Rider…" he whispered in the thin and cold air in the cell.

Meanwhile, in the dinner hall Bilbo had listen to Balin and Kili's tales. How the Orc's that day he got stabbed flee like cowards.

It wasn't a day he do like, since it was a day where Thorin and Smaug had been fighting so badly.

Even the thought about that they had worked together for saving him, which was a thing he never could get out.

Bilbo looked a bit around, now that he thought about it were was Smaug?

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo turned his head back again to the dwarves, seeing their faces almost filled with concern.

"Sorry, I only thought where…Smaug went…" Bilbo mumbled, as he looked over at the door.

"I'm certain he went to your room." Thorin said, as he grabbed his goblet from the table.

"I do admit, he must be tired after our journey. He hardly slept doing the nights, since he wanted to be sure no one attacked us in the nights." Bilbo explained, he had held his hands down from the table and looked at the others.

Something weren't right, the way Balin tried to avoid eye contact and Kili looked away from him as well.

Something was up…

"I think I will return to my room, I could feel a good long sleep too." Bilbo said, as he slowly stood from his seat.

At the same time, a guard came inside and up beside Thorin while Bilbo was on his way out.

"My lord, we spotted the humanoid dragon outside Erebor. He looked like he was going away, do you want a patrol out looking for him?" the guard asked, that made Bilbo stop in his walk where he turned and looked at Thorin.

"He left on his own?" Thorin asked, while his eyes were on the guard.

"Yes, My lord." The guard answered.

"No…" Bilbo said, as he had walked near them again. "He wouldn't go alone, special not leaving me behind." He said, as he looked at Thorin and the guard.

"You are certain, that it was a humanoid dragon and not just a human?" Bilbo asked the guard.

The guard nodded, he looked up at his king again.

"If he choose to walk along, master Baggins. I am certain something were up, I cannot tell what's going on inside Smaug's head." Thorin explained, he had placed a hand at Bilbo's shoulder as a comfort.

"Has he been odd lately?" Thorin asked, while he looked at Bilbo's face.

"Now you mention it, he was a bit weird doing our trip. He almost didn't spoke a word like he-"

The hobbit stopped himself for speaking. Could Smaug really just want to get rift of him? Then just walk away?

No…no…Smaug wouldn't do that, he couldn't do that either because..

"Bilbo?" Thorin called his name, as he held a hand closer to Bilbo's cheek.

"S-Sorry, but I don't think Smaug just would leave like that. Special not….after writing a note." Bilbo said, as he looked at Thorin.

"Maybe he will return soon." Balin said with a node, as he smiled at Bilbo.

"Yeah…maybe he just wanted to go hunt, he loved to do that on his own too." Bilbo mumbled, he had slowly stepped away from Thorin.

"I will see you guys later, I think I will need that nap." Bilbo said, while he walked out from the dinner hall.

If his thoughts were correct, something were terrible wrong.

* * *

Now that's chapter over, what do you guys think? :D

I like the ideas you guys got with the comments, this will be a Smaugbo fanfic with a bit of evil Thorin.

I can say so much, Thorin still got the gold sickness but he also wants something else. *Hint Hint* you guys might already guess what it might be xD

Anyways! Until next time!


	17. Under the pain

Hey readers!  
I know it's been a bit long time since I last updated this, forgive me I have been a bit busy so I couldn't be able to write.

I know this is a bit short chapter, but maybe the next one will be longer.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17. Under the pain.

When Bilbo had returned to his room, he didn't found Smaug as expected. He didn't go to bed either, as he were pacing around in the room. Something weren't right, he knew Smaug he had done that almost two years now.

"Think…" He mumbled to himself, he went over to a window and looked out. Seeing a few dwarves outside, he was high in Erebor. Luckily he had gotten a window in his room, maybe a lot of the rooms had no windows?

Smaug couldn't just leave, he knew that Smaug would never leave him alone.

Something must had happen, something Smaug couldn't handle himself.

It irritated him, he didn't know what he should think! Bilbo sat on the bed nearby, he tried to think of what it was Smaug could have done. He know that Smaug left, he know that since he wasn't in the dinner room with them.

Bilbo just couldn't think about for what reason, why did Smaug leave them? Leave him in fact? Was he…searching for something?

Bilbo almost felt worse now, what if Smaug really had used him? Just so he could get back to Erebor and…and what? Take it back? Take the Arkenstone?

But…

He had the Arkenstone, surely Smaug didn't knew but… was it still because he wanted Erebor back?

The hobbit were utterly confused even for his own thoughts, there was so many reasons Smaug just could had gone. Yet, he made out a test.

Smaug couldn't write, even not when he had tried to teach him. If there would show up a note 'from' Smaug, he would know something had happened to Smaug.

Even the thought about, that Thorin maybe had done something to him. It was horrible, if he had, he wasn't sure what he should say.

The Halfling looked up, as he heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in." he called, as he stood from the bed himself.

Thorin entered the room, he gave a small smile at Bilbo before he closed the door behind him.

"You look frustrated, is there something the matter, Bilbo?" Thorin asked, his hands had been folded together behind his back as he watched the Halfling, almost studied him for a while.

"I am, thinking." Bilbo mumbled, he turned a bit away from Thorin and had walked to the window, his arms fold against his chest. "Something just don't make sense for me, but it doesn't matter to ask into it." Bilbo explained.

"I believe not, I came here to hand this. Even though, I am surprised over it." Thorin said, as he stood behind the Halfling and held out an envelope.

Bilbo looked at the envelope, he hold his breath for a moment as he took it from Thorin.

He could see Thorin were waiting for him to read it, almost like an excited little child.

He cleared his throat, opened the envelope and took out a letter.

_Dear Bilbo._

_Forgive me for leaving you, but I cannot stay around Erebor. My deep respect for Oakenshield has changed, a dragon shouldn't be in Erebor now that the king is back.  
Do take care, Bilbo, since I won't be returning. You are safer in their care._

_Smaug._

Bilbo clung his hand a bit at the letter, right, something had happened then.

"Where….did you find this, Thorin?" Bilbo asked, as he fold the letter and wrapped his arm around his waist while he looked at the king under the mountain.

"A guard handed it to me, he found it outside when they searched for Smaug." Thorin answered him. "Something the matter?" He asked, as he studied the Halfling for a while.

"Yes, something is the matter." Bilbo said, as he held the letter over to Thorin. "Smaug cannot write, he don't know our language in the skill of a hand writer." He said, as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Thorin.

"Where. Is. He?" He asked, rather dangerous.

"So the Burglar were sneaky enough to lay out a plan, I should have known." Thorin said, as he grabbed the letter from Bilbo. "I thought at least you would stay around for a long time, there was a reason I gave you The Arkenstone, Bilbo." Thorin said, as his eyes were on the Halfling.

He ripped the letter apart, throwing it over to the fireplace nearby so the letter would burn up.

"I can tell by now, it was not out of friendly mind or a small thing for helping you get Erebor back." Bilbo said, he had taken a few steps backward while he fiddled a bit with the Arkenstone around his neck. He managed to get it off him, but Thorin grabbed his wrist a bit painful.

"Thorin!" Bilbo said with a pain voice, as he tried to make him let go.

"You belong to me, Burglar. I gave you the heart of Erebor, it means you accepted the request of becoming mine as soon you would be here. There is no way back, unless you want your little pet dragon to be killed." Thorin said, his voice weren't pleasant to hear at all.

It was like someone stabbed Bilbo's heart, the way Thorin spoke and showed a whole new side of him.

He was afraid…

"T-Thorin…L-Let go of me…" Bilbo whispered weakly, as he didn't dare to fight against the dwarf.

"I will not, because you are mine now, Bilbo." Thorin said with a small growl, he had pushed Bilbo over on the bed. The Arkenstone in the necklace fell on the ground with a loud noise, it still had been heavy even to think about it was cut down to fit in a necklace.

"Thorin!" Bilbo squeaked, he had tried to crawl away from Thorin on the bed. Thorin had grabbed Bilbo, he had pinned the Halfling in the bed with his wrists above his head.

It sat a shock in Bilbo, how Thorin could act like this towards him.

"Thorin! Let me go!" Bilbo cried out, he had tried to kick Thorin away. He just wasn't strong enough as the dwarf were.

He was always the weakling….

The hobbit shut everything out of his mind, as soon he had heard and felt his clothes being ripped apart.

He didn't want to think….

He didn't want to feel….

He just wanted Smaug to be here….

Where was he?

The humanoid dragon, who promised to protect him.

Where was he?

He couldn't believe Smaug just would walk away, beside the note that Thorin tried to give him, pretending it should be from Smaug. It told another thing too, Smaug must be in danger himself.

Bilbo blinked a few times, his body felt heat but also in pain too. He felt his wrists had been tied together and hanged above his head, they were tied to the headboard.

The Halfling let out a cry, while his hair were grabbed tightly and forced up.

"If you ever wish your precious dragon to be alive, you better do as I am telling you, Burglar. One wrong thing, the dragon will be dead, understood?" Thorin's voice came in a low commanding voice, it was hard as stone to hear Thorin like that.

The Halfling made a weak node, but a word never escaped his lips.

The bed went lighter, as Thorin had gotten off. He heard the footsteps went away from the bed, the door opened and closed again even a smaller clicking noise told it would be locked. The footsteps faded, Thorin was gone for now.

_**~Weeks later~ **_

It was almost a habit now, Bilbo couldn't handle but obey whatever Thorin's wishes might be to him. He was used on different ways, mostly to please Thorin, but also to listening about how he could slaughter Smaug so easily.

He couldn't do anything but obey, he didn't want Smaug dead. He didn't want to make the humanoid dragon in pain, not as Bilbo were in pain right now. He couldn't make his dragon in pain like that, it wouldn't be the same thing.

The Halfling had been laying in the same bed for days, he could hardly move that much more since his muscles ached too much for him to get out from the bed.

It had only been Thorin who entered and exited the room, he never heard from the other dwarves, did they even know?

Bilbo opened his eyes halfway, he looked over at the door as he heard someone tried to get through.

"Lad? Are you in there?" Balin's voice called out.

Balin…

The Halfling's heart skipped a beat, Balin stood outside the door. If he just could make a loud enough noise, a yelp of begging to get him out from the room, then he could-

"Balin? Haven't I told you shouldn't be up here?" Thorin's voice were the next one to be heard.

No! No! No!

"B-Balin…." The Halfling tried to call out, his hand reached toward the door, but he know he couldn't reach it since he was on the bed.

"It's been weeks, Thorin, since I have seeing Bilbo. He might be sick, but don't you think it's time for him to get a walk outside? No one can be kept into a room for that long, let him get some air." Balin's voice spoke.

"Balin…Balin…" Bilbo's small calls weren't loud enough for the elder dwarf to hear.

"The hobbit cannot get out from bed, he isn't that strong enough to leave it just yet, Balin. He needs the sleep that he can have, he need the energy. "Thorin explained.

"If you are certain, Thorin. I will make one of our chiefs to make a proper soup for him, he still needs the energy from the food." Balin said, the sound of him walking away made Bilbo's fear grow.

"Balin…" he tried again, he tried to get out from the bed, using all the powers he had in his body.

"Balin…Balin….BALIN!" his call got louder, in the end he had shouted Balin's name. The mix of fear and sadness were in his call, he had wished the dwarf had heard him.

The Halfling fell on the ground, the sheets from the bed tangled around him. He could feel the pain shooting through his body like a lightning strike, it was horrible. He could only think about passing out, but he wanted to be safe.

He wanted to be safe…

He wanted to get away…

He wanted…

Smaug.

"Bilbo!"

The call of his name were in echo, he could barely hear the banging on the door. He couldn't stay awake that much longer, his eye sight went blurry.

He could only see Balin burst through the door along with two other dwarves, the shock and horror in their face spoke to how his state had been in.

Darkness surrounded him and swallowed him in nothingness.

* * *

So? Short I know that, but whatever.

To answer a few of your questions that I think I would get.

Yes, Thorin used Bilbo for sexual pleasures for himself and not Bilbo.

He kept Bilbo away by telling the others he were sick, so only Thorin could look after him.

Balin as always is the worried type, so he of course wanted to see how Bilbo were doing.

What happened to Smaug? I am still thinking rather he should live or be dead.

Until next time!


	18. In the weakness I will carry you

New chapter finished.

I heard your pleadings of what Smaug really should be, I will not make any spoilers. But I know you already can guess it.

Anyways, I don't know if this will be the second last chapter, this fanfic is close to an end.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 18. In the weakness I will carry you.

It was almost a habit now that he was used to being into the darkness, looking back to the couple of years in his life. When wasn't he in danger or badly hurt?

Since he had accepted the quest from Thorin and the other dwarves, his life had been changed to the upside down.

What could possibly be the best times?

The adventures?

The friends and enemies?

Being outside Shire and explore the world?

Befriend and love a humanoid dragon?

All of them at once, especially the last one, how he missed Smaug.

Even here in the darkness, he wanted only to hear Smaug's voice

He wanted to feel the warmth from Smaug's chest, to feel the arms tightly and protective around him.

Voices….

They started to appear as an echo around him.

"_He is healing better now, but I cannot tell when he do be able to awake."_

"_I never thought my uncle could do such thing, especially not against Bilbo."_

"_We never thought our king could do such thing, it was even a surprise for me. It only prove that I was right, he turned into his father and grandfather too."_

"_I wonder when he will wake up, it's been over a week now. "_

"_Even the dragon don't look like he want to be away, I saw him last night in here. He didn't looked pleased over the sight of Bilbo, I don't think the dragon would hurt him like Uncle did"_

They stopped.

Suddenly the voices stopped, no one were around.

He could start to feel a gently and soft touch at his cheek, it was so familiar yet he couldn't remember who's touch it was.

"I wish I could had stopped it, I wish I didn't walk away that day. I should had stayed by your side, not being captured in the treasure hall." The soft and sad voice spoke beside Bilbo, the hand kept caressing Bilbo's cheek.

Bilbo leaned against it, he let out a soft breath as he allowed the kind person to do this. The touch were gently, soft and filled with passion and love.

He could recognize the voice by now, he know it was Smaug, but he had never heard that voice being more worried and filled with sorrow like it was right now.

Bilbo slowly opened his eyes, he could see a bit of dim light around him, maybe it was from the fireplace nearby. His vision were still blurry, so he could only make out the big shape form being over him after a second.

"Bilbo." His voice being spoken with worried and relief voice from the humanoid dragon.

Bilbo blinked a couple of times, he tried to get a clear vision. Slowly he did, what he saw was a very worried Smaug.

Smaug had cupped Bilbo's cheeks softly, he had rested his forehead against Bilbo's as he nuzzled his little mate on a soft way.

"I'm alright." Bilbo whispered, his voice still being a bit raspy though.

"You are now, yes." Smaug mumbled, he pressed soft and tends kisses around Bilbo's face, neck and jaw.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't protect you proper. They captured me, put me down in the deepest cell of Erebor. I wanted to be there for you, I could only hear your screams at times." He whispered, before he nuzzled his head under Bilbo's chin.

"Forgive me." The humanoid dragon whispered, his hands kept making the soft and gently stroking at Bilbo's cheeks. Trying to make his Halfling better, even if he still were in pain.

Bilbo gently closed his eyes again, he managed to lift his hand were he softly placed it at Smaug's head. "Of course I forgive you, Smaug. It wasn't your fault, nor mine." Bilbo whispered, he rested his head closer into Smaug's, he exhaled softly and felt safe again.

"Stay with me, please?" Bilbo whispered, he tried to tug Smaug down in the bed beside him, at least make him under the sheet so he could feel Smaug's lovely warming body.

Smaug did what he got requested at, he crawled under the sheets, he was careful not to hurt his precious treasure. Smaug lifted Bilbo just a bit, so he could be underneath the Halfling and keep him on his chest.

Bilbo hold back a few pain noises, but he soon relaxed on top at Smaug and cuddled him closer against Smaug's chest and neck.

"Sleep, my dearest treasure. I will watch over you, I will comfort you." Smaug whispered, as he had stroked his hand through Bilbo's hair ever so gently.

The Halfling made a small node against Smaug's chest, his hand gently fold beside his head as the sleep took over his body and mind.

He was safe in his dragon's embrace, because his dragon would never harm him.

_**~A few weeks later. ~**_

Smaug carried Bilbo on his back, his wings covert over them both for the heavy rain there had fallen upon the landscapes ahead for them. They had travelled back to Shire, Bilbo's wish of course.

Smaug were only glad that Bilbo wanted to get back, the dwarves lost both his and Bilbo's respect.

Well, at least Thorin Oakenshield had lost their respect, even though Bilbo can't handle to think it was the gold sickness' fault.

They were only miles away from Shire, but Smaug still didn't mind to carry his Halfling on his back. As long his dearest treasure were healthy and alright, he would do anything in his mercy to make sure Bilbo never got hurt again.

"Smaug?" Bilbo's small and tired voice spoke gently out, his Halfling had been awake by now? He shouldn't be before they arrived to Shire.

"Uhm?" Smaug hummed his answer, while he continued to walk with Bilbo on his back.

"I do like to walk a bit on my own, if you don't mind putting me down? I feel like I need to try, just to regain a bit of my strength." Bilbo mumbled, he tried to get a bit off Smaug, but the feeling of Smaug setting him close against his back told him otherwise.

"We are nearly there, my dearest treasure. You shall rest, first until you are fully healed, I will allow you to walk around on your own again." The humanoid dragon said, as he growled a bit when he opened his wing above him, the rain had continue to fall. If he didn't find a place they could be dry at soon, they both would end sick.

"It's just because I feel numb, I'm too tired but I want to walk a bit, Smaug. Please? Just for a few minutes?" The Halfling begged with a small voice.

"You will get wet, it only turns out to that you will be sick later, then you take more weeks to recover. Do you really want that, Bilbo?" Smaug half snapped at him, as he kept Bilbo closer to his back.

"You are unfair, so…much…unfair." Bilbo mumbled, his voice slowly fainted again as he fell asleep on top at Smaug.

Smaug shook his head a bit, he had known that Bilbo wouldn't be able to even stand on his own, because he heard how Bilbo had been tired.

So now, Smaug walked the rest of the way to Hobbiton in Shire. His thoughts were on Bilbo, but also on the memory when a few of the dwarves had let him go from the deepest cell in Erebor.

He had been nothing, but a thin humanoid dragon on that point. They never came with food, so he lived by the very few creatures there had been hiding in the walls or ground.

Even the nights or days had been cold down there, he didn't want to think about how it could had ended if he do had been a normal human or another weak creature after all. He surely would had died, which he couldn't handle to think about.

It had been weeks, Smaug could remember he had been close to death. At least…his mind had wished death to embrace him and make the suffering stop, but the thought of leaving Bilbo behind to that…filthy, greedy, useless, truth breaking Dwarf had kept him going.

What was the young dwarf's name? Kili?

That had been the dwarf along with the oldest to find him into the cell, they were horrified to find what they did. Somehow, he liked the little dwarf. The way he had been mad at Oakenshield, it just described his anger toward the king under the mountain.

No one should hurt his hobbit, no one should touch or lay a single finger on him. Thorin did, now he were paying for it.

He could tell it the easy way, because it was Smaug himself there made it happen with the other dwarves permission. He wasn't certain to why they agreed on it, but he was glad they did.

What Oakenshield did against the hobbit, were horrible in every way possible.

So now…

He was dead.

He know the dwarves around Oakenshield had been sad over it, but they didn't disagree over that Thorin Oakenshield had deserve death. A bit harsh maybe?

No…

Smaug was glad that he soon had found Bilbo's old hobbit hole, they had arrived at Hobbiton Shire in no time by now.

As soon he got inside, he had held Bilbo in his bed, even ,made sure that Bilbo were tugged in.

The place needed a bit of cleaning, because there were a bit of dust everywhere. Not that Smaug minded, but he know that Bilbo did. However, he would need to get dry first, he don't like being wet inside Bilbo's house.

At least they were home now, their home.

Smaug used a couple of hours in front at the fireplace, the warming from the flames were enough for him to get dry at. He had let his wings relax, his body and mind slowly shut down so he fell into a deep sleep.

The next few days would be different, but they would be safe and sound.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, how do people like it so far?

The next two chapters will maybe be the last, I am still running my head through a couple of things. I can tell now, that this might not end happy as people expect it to be.

Who knows? I can make it happy, depends on where my mind really want to lead this story too.

Anyways, the next chapter will I make happy! So give me a few hints of what could be a happy moment for Smaug and Bilbo!

I can tell this, it will be three years later, just if anyone can come with an idea about what should happen too :3

UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	19. A nephew in Dragon's care

Hey readers!

I know, I know….It's been a while since I last updated, trust me I would have updated some days ago but I got ill and weren't allowed that much on my computer, I hardly manage to publish a sequel for another story I made. I made my friend do that part, but I wanted to update this one myself.

So, there aren't much to tell about this one. Only that it will be the second last chapter I might write to this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19. A nephew in Dragon's care.

Four years, that is how long Bilbo and Smaug had been back in Shire. Nothing much had changed, at least not for Smaug and Bilbo. They were still together even that day today, Smaug though had been a bit more protective against Bilbo.

Obviously right?

Bilbo did his best to teach Smaug a few things. House cleaning, how to cook and even start to learn and write things too. It was not an easy task to teach a humanoid dragon such things, especially not when it was a stubborn humanoid dragon.

The first year had been difficult for them, Smaug being a bit overprotecting against Bilbo. Not even the other Hobbits around Hobbiton could visit them, nor get near Bilbo without Smaug started to growl at them.

Of course, Bilbo could try and calm him down, but again he had to deal with a stubborn dragon. It was simply, if it didn't go the way Smaug wanted, he left the smaller home for hours.

However, he was never far from the house, mostly he sat on the smaller hill on top at the house. That's how he always were close, in that case Bilbo needed him.

The things always worked up together in the end, no matter how mad they could get at each other, they always ended in the bed cuddling with each other again.

That's the thing Smaug liked, he could easily get under Bilbo's good side again. Not being shouted at for days or worst even weeks.

His dearest treasure was that special, because they couldn't stay mad at each other no matter what the other had done.

Second year were a bit special, it had been a late evening where Bilbo and Smaug had gone to bed. However, a knocking on the front door had made Bilbo leave the bed.

He had simply told Smaug to go back to sleep, but Bilbo never expected another hobbit that late at evening. A hobbit which came with a younger hobbit boy, he knew the boy as his nephew Frodo.

It turned out, that Frodo's parent's had been out for an accident and now was gone. Since Bilbo were the only one left to look after him, or for that matter wanted to look after him. He took Frodo in, even with the thought that Smaug were in his house too.

He couldn't just kick Frodo out, the dragon needed to control himself now.

Frodo were nothing but eight years old, a very young boy, but still a smart one. He do be a great Baggins, special because he had the same nerves like Bilbo. Even for an eight year old, he were brave enough to speak to Smaug without fearing him.

Well, Smaug didn't take it well that Bilbo had let a younger hobbit in, he was pissed actually. He needed to share his dearest treasure to some kid? He hated it!

At least for the first few weeks he hated it, just until one day were Frodo had been drawing along with Bilbo. The young boy had drawn Smaug, at least how he could see Smaug in his dragon form and out for what Bilbo had explained to him.

When Frodo had giving Smaug the drawing, Smaug couldn't think if he should be touched by it or throw it in the fireplace. He did know he would hurt the younger hobbit if he did the last thing, even with the small glaring he got from Bilbo as a warning that he shouldn't do anything to harm the drawing. Smaug had gladly taken it, that evening he had been looking at it constantly.

How he missed his dragon form, but he know that he couldn't get it back since he would kill his dearest treasure for that.

It had then been one of the rare months, Smaug would isolate himself for a few days. Not even Bilbo could get him on better modes, because he needed to be alone and think.

Bilbo and Frodo, however, had gotten a surprise while Smaug were outside from their home. Gandalf had choose to visit them, to hear how it was going with Bilbo and Smaug, if not also the little hobbit between them now.

He had asked into how Smaug was, even though he could guess Smaug weren't in the mode for anything. That he heard from Bilbo, that Smaug couldn't change into his dragon form longer.

Gandalf had needed to laugh.

With a curious look, from both Bilbo and Frodo. Gandalf had started to explain everything for them, even knowing that Smaug somehow would hear him too.

_A dragon can give up his dragon form to safe a life, but he after a long time will gain it back again. It wouldn't be gone forever, hardly a year. It cannot be simple in a Dragon's nature not to be a dragon. However, it cannot be seen when he can be ready to change. _

Of course, it meant everything for Smaug that day. He could be into his dragon form again, however, he would be too big to be around Hobbiton. Even ruin a few things if he changed by now, so that's why Bilbo and Smaug made a deal with each other.

They would walk a few miles away from Hobbiton, just long enough so there were space for Smaug to change into his dragon form. He could do what he wanted, at least what there was a right thing to do.

Most of the time, he was out flying, being into his dragon form and spread his wings wide while being between the clouds.

That….was one of the things that Smaug enjoyed.

That's how second year went on, Frodo being with his uncle Bilbo and even Uncle Smaug.

Yes, Frodo saw Smaug as his second uncle, especially because Smaug took him in by now and was more around the young Frodo.

They could hardly be apart by now, even Frodo at times were allowed to sleep between Smaug and Bilbo, mostly because a few nights he do be scared for nightmares he had.

Being under Smaug's protective wing, even the tail there would comfort him. That was the best thing Frodo know when he was between his two uncles, because it was a safe place. A place he do be loved, taken care of too.

The third year were very good, they couldn't wish for anything other than being with each other.

Of course, Frodo grew by the two years Smaug and Bilbo had him. He were still a lovely boy, he made a smile up in people when they had a visit.

Even….when a few dwarves came by to see how Bilbo and Smaug were holding, it wasn't that big of a surprise one day when Bilbo had opened the door, only to find Kili and Fili along with Balin behind them.

Frodo had been so shy at first, but as soon Kili and Fili got to speak with him. He were a true trouble maker around them, because they showed him tricks and told him stories from their time.

That's only to keep Frodo's ears on something good, while Balin would speak with Bilbo and Smaug.

They had no intensions on making war, they had nothing to worry about. The only thing they needed to worry about, were a pack of traitor dwarves along with some orcs.

Balin had explained, that since Smaug had killed Thorin Oakenshield, a few dwarves had turned against the new King or kings. Kili and Fili, they were on the hunt to get down the dragon who slayed their king.

Of course Bilbo and Smaug took the information close to them, they needed to be on the watch in case they found their way to Hobbiton. Since Balin nor there king brothers had no idea of where the traitors and orcs could be, they needed to prepare themselves for an upcoming fight.

_**~ A warm summer evening. ~ **_

Bilbo smiled while he watched Smaug and Frodo running around the hill, he sat on a blanket on top at the small hill they had choose to have a picnic at. There was a small basket beside him, along with a bit food, which already had been on the blanket.

Bilbo were reading in a book, but he couldn't handle that he looked up a few times to see Smaug and Frodo. How good they actually played with each other, it was amazing.

Smaug kept chasing Frodo around, he even let Frodo run under his legs and away from him again. Frodo at least looked like he had fun with the humanoid dragon, that's the good thing about all this.

Bilbo looked down at his book again, just in time when Smaug had been looking at him. He heard that Frodo started to laugh, begging Smaug to let him go before he would be tickled.

Smaug however, had hold Frodo close to his chest, but he allowed the young hobbit to get on his shoulder and sit.

"Let's get a break, shall we? I am sure your uncle Bilbo would like you to eat, you didn't take that much down in that stomach of yours." Smaug said, as he let his tail get around Frodo's waist so he wouldn't fall off his shoulder.

"But I'm not hungry, Smaugy! I rather want to play." Frodo said with a pout, as he wrapped his arm around Smaug's neck to steady himself while Smaug were walking toward Bilbo.

"Well, how about you run a bit around. I do like a bit of food, I will catch you later." Smaug said, he gently took Frodo down from his shoulder's and allowed the young hobbit to run around.

"Remember we need to see you! Don't run away!" Smaug called after the youngling.

"Shall make sure of it!" Frodo called back, his voice being in a laughter.

Smaug shook his head a bit, he had a low chuckle in his throat while he got over behind Bilbo. He sat himself so he could get his lovely treasure between his legs.

Bilbo never mind it, he do only lean back to welcome the humanoid dragon closer to him. "You really know how to play with a young hobbit, I am amazed." Bilbo mumbled softly, as he rested his head against Smaug's shoulder.

"It wouldn't be any good if I were chasing him as my next dinner, now would it?" Smaug asked, as he grabbed a bit of bread from the basket.

Bilbo closed his book after he had marked the place he had read to, he settled the book back on the blanket.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't even allow you to get near him. However, I am very glad over you took him in." Bilbo said, as he glanced up at him with a soft smile.

"I would do anything to make my dearest treasure happy, no matter what the price might be." Smaug said, his voice being caressing while he spoke.

Bilbo could only smile up at the humanoid dragon, he gently leaned up against him and pressed a soft kiss to Smaug's jaw.

"I am glad over those days we have, they are so peaceful and special with little Frodo around. I can only see the days being brighter, even after the news Balin, Kili and Fili came with." Bilbo mumbled, he wrapped his arms around Smaug's neck and hugged him closer to the Humanoid Dragon.

"I wouldn't even allow anyone to get near you two, they need to get past me. You know my dragon form is immortal for them, they can't get through even if they tried." Smaug mumbled, he kept an arm around Bilbo's waist to keep him close. Also as a comfort, so Bilbo wouldn't be worried again.

"You know one thing can get through, what if they made them?" Bilbo asked, his eyes looked up into Smaug's eyes.

"Don't think about it, as long they don't have any I will be fine." Smaug promised him, he pressed a soft kiss against Bilbo's lips. His hand gently stroked the hobbit's back to comfort him.

Bilbo allowed his eyes to close lightly, he leaned into Smaug's lips and gently kissed him back again. The thoughts of losing Smaug were slowly vanishing in his mind, even though, a very tiny part inside his heart ached for the fact about he could one day.

The rest of the summer evening, Smaug and Bilbo took care of Frodo like they always did. They had managed to make little Frodo so tired, that Smaug needed to carry him home to their hobbit hole.

A note had been on Bilbo's door, he noticed whose handwritten it was and it worried him right the way. He had told Smaug to get Frodo to bed, even so wait for him in their own bedroom afterwards.

Bilbo who took the note, went to the small office place he had in his hobbit house. The note had been from Gandalf, after all it was the grey wizard who gave him updates about the world around them.

_Bilbo._

_It is important for you and Smaug to stay around Shire, don't move away or walk to far in the forests around you. I spotted a few dwarves and Orcs nearby Hobbiton, beware of the worst._

_- Gandalf_

Bilbo knew it, it was only the matter of time before the Dwarves and Orcs would find them. He threw the note into the fireplace, he know that Smaug hardly could read it, but Frodo were the clever young hobbit.

The hobbit's eyes went out at the little window, he glance toward the forests over the hills.

Right there, he could even spot a very tiny light from maybe a campfire.

It could go two ways now…

Even Smaug went out to kill them, so that they never could bother them again.

Or Smaugs downfall would be just around the corner, the hobbit just had a feeling of it.

* * *

Finish for this chapter!

I know I might get scold, but I am already half way to write my last chapter. Even so, people can maybe guess how this will end like…..uhm….anyway!

I do like to know, who actually have enjoyed this story so far? Is there anything special people want in the end?

Really I could try to fit one idea it, so how about a small summery about your idea? I will of course write the users name to the idea I will pick. The credit will be there!

Anyways, I might make a new Hobbit story. This will be a full out Smaugbo Story, I just need to figure out if I shall make it into the hobbit times or a bit more new times. What do you guys think? Should I write another Smaugbo? A bit happier one? xD

Anyways! Remember to comment!

Until next time!


	20. The missing piece in his heart

Hey Readers!

Don't scold me please? I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but the reason behind it is actually simple.

Last time I said the chapter 20 would be the last chapter, so be it.

Also, I wrote a lot of things to chapter 20, but each time I thought I could end it, I deleted it all again and started over.

My mind wouldn't choose what sort of ending it should have, so to try and figure that out, I really tried to do some Roleplays. (Which didn't really help out) ^^*

Anyways! I AM FINISH NOOOOOW!

All I can say to this chapter….

Don't hate me for what I am about to do!

Read FINISH before you leave a comment.

ANYWAY!

Enjoy the chapter :3

* * *

Chapter 20. The missing piece in his heart.

_**~A year after~**_

The young hobbit watched his uncle sitting outside the front garden, a pipe in his hand and his other arm were wrapped around his waist. It was one of those days again, that his uncle were thinking back.

Frodo do wished he could have done something, but his uncle had told he were too young to understand what there had happened. Even though, Frodo do understood what happened. He was sad too, but he know it hit his uncle harder than anything.

The young hobbit slowly moved out from his uncles house, he got over beside his uncle on the bench were he nuzzled him closer into Bilbo's side.

He felt comfortable the moment Bilbo held his arm around Frodo's shoulders, holding the young hobbit closer to him.

"You okay, uncle?" Frodo asked, as he rested his head against Bilbo's side. He watched three grey smoke rings flying away from Bilbo, his uncle had always been good at making them.

"Of course I am, Frodo. I just wanted to sit a bit alone, but neither do I mind that you joined me." Bilbo answered, as he patted Frodo's back softly.

"You remembering, don't you uncle?" Frodo asked, his gaze went up to Bilbo. Seeing he had turned the pipe off, since he had been finished with it.

"How can I forget? But it's not like I'm sad anymore, Frodo. He promised he will be fine, you should know that." The elder hobbit said, as he smiled a bit at Frodo.

The young hobbit nodded kindly, he looked over Hobbiton for a while, before he slowly got down from the bench again. "I will see to the others, can I?" Frodo asked, the young hobbit chuckled lightly, as Bilbo had ruffled his hair lightly.

"Of course, just remember to be back before dinner." Bilbo reminded his nephew.

"Of course, uncle!" Frodo said with a soft smile, as he slowly ran off so he could get down to the other kids.

Bilbo looked after his nephew, seeing he were running down to the other kids by the small lake.

He sighed lightly, his smile faded while he stood from the bench. He packed his pipe away as soon he had been inside his little hobbit home. His eyes were on his desk, with any sort of work on top at it. Drawings, maps, letters, everything that he had been giving for a year ago, yet they haven't moved an inch.

Bilbo slowly walked over to his desk, the unopened letters were in a stack, all the handwritings were familiar, from Gandalf to Balin, Kili and Fili. Bilbo closed his eyes for a moment, he slowly sat down on his chair and took the first letter in his hand.

He couldn't believe he was going to read them, after last year, he had promised himself not to open them at all. Even so, inside he felt he needed to do so, because he owned them that little.

Bilbo had his eyes closed for a moment, he had opened the first letter, which was from Kili. As he opened his eyes again, he looked down at the handwriting were he started to read.

_Bilbo._

_I am terrible sorry over to hear your lost, you don't know how much we wanted to help out. Even so, Erebor is far away from the shire and Balin wouldn't allow me to go since I am the next in line for being king under the mountain._

_I hope you will reply back, even if you don't want to hear from us again. After all, it's our fault what have happened to you the last past years. I just hope you know, that even when it hurts right now, we all want to be there for you Bilbo._

_Don't let the sadness get to you, you got friends around you too._

_Sincerely_

_Kili._

Bilbo held the letter away from him, he fold it and sat it to the side. He ran a hand through his hair, already feeling his chest getting tight.

After a moment, he took the next letter in the stack. He opened it and unfold it to read it.

_Bilbo._

_My condolences on your lost, I had never wished for you to end with such a huge lost like that. It were never in my mind that you should go through a lot of things like that, I regret on having you to go on Thorin Oakenshields quest. I should have known better, the only thing I can do, is to look after you and your nephew Frodo._

_Sincerely _

_Gandalf._

Like the last letter, Bilbo held it aside on top at Kili's letter. Why did they need to apologize about what happened? It wasn't like they could have done anything, no one could…

The hobbit took a deep breath, he with a shakily hand grabbed another letter, seeing it was from Fili. He didn't really want to read it, he already knew what it was about. Even so, Bilbo opened the letter as he scanned over it.

It was as he had expected, same words like the brother. Only apologizing about what happened a year ago, why did they need to torture him with it? As if he weren't blaming himself already.

Bilbo held had enough, he knew he shouldn't have read them from the start. Angry, broken and sadness ran through his veins. He threw his things down from the desk, as he held his arms on top at it, his head hiding slightly into his arms.

He shook lightly in his body, fresh tears ran down from his eyes.

Why?

Why did it need to happen?

Why were he left alone again?

Why should he…be gone?

All the questions ran through his head, but he always ended with the same answer.

_Because he love you._

No…

Loved.

That was more the answer, he _loved_ him. He doesn't do that any longer, how could he?

The hobbit let a sob escape his throat, he sat on his chair all curled together. He couldn't handle it, the thoughts and the memories.

He had slowly cried himself into a soft and uncomfortable sleep, all while his mind remembered back on the day.

_**~Memory for a year ago~**_

"I just want to get my wings out flying, don't blame me for not stretching them enough last time." Smaug said, as he stood in the doorway to the hobbit hole.

"I just want you to be careful, you know the warning Balin, Kili and Fili came with last month." Bilbo replied, as he looked down at the floor. "I don't-"

He were interrupt by a soft hand under his chin, his head were lifted as he were looking up into Smaug's eyes. Those beautiful, flaming and soft eyes he could dream himself away into.

"I know, you won't be able to lose me." Smaug whispered, as he leaned down over his little mate and pressed a soft kiss against Bilbo's forehead.

"I'm just afraid I will, promise me…you won't leave me alone." Bilbo whispered, as he looked a bit down, his arms slowly wrapped around Smaug's waist as he hugged him closer to the humanoid dragon.

Smaug had let his arms get around Bilbo, he swayed them gently back and forth, as his hand ran through Bilbo's hair. "I promise, my little treasure. I won't let you be alone, I wish to protect you." He whispered, while he rested his chin on top at Bilbo's head.

"Just take care, I don't want you to get damaged like the other times. You already had a broken wing, I can't keep healing them like before. I am out of healing flowers in the garden, those who were most effective on you." The hobbit explained, as he gently pulled back again from Smaug.

"I know, last time were more than enough. Just have a good time with Frodo, I am certain he would love a time down at the market." Smaug said softly, as he were smiling softly at Bilbo.

"Right, he have begged me to take him down there for a long time now, even so, I don't know if he is ready yet." Bilbo mumbled, while he fold his arms around his waist, he looked thoughtful, after all his nephew were a little shy when he met people.

At least not any longer, since he had been able to be around Smaug.

"Just take him down there, let him play with the other youths, I am certain he will enjoy it. It might even give some good social life for him in the future you see." Smaug whispered, while he ran his hand under Bilbo's chin again, slightly teasing the hobbit's skin a bit.

"Alright, I will take him to the market, but you will owe me something tonight." Bilbo said, as he smirked slightly up at the humanoid dragon. Maybe they could have a good time again with each other, at least when Frodo was asleep.

They had almost been caught last time, while they were trying to have intends moment with each other.

At least Smaug's tail had been able to hide them both, well enough to hide that they were naked and Smaug already had been inside Bilbo on that point.

No youth hobbit should be able to know what adults were doing with each other, at least not until they are in age of it.

"I think I owe you a lot, even so I miss your time in the bed with each other. It's been…" Smaug leaned a bit down against Bilbo, capturing his lips into his own. He hold the hobbit closer to his firm and strong chest, feeling how the Halfling were holding around his neck. He broke the kiss after a moment, smiling down at his beautiful treasure. "a long time since we last have been with each other." He finished his sentence

Smaug gently ran his hand through Bilbo's hair, he let go at his Halfling before he moved over to the doorway again.

"Take care." Bilbo said, as he followed Smaug with his eyes.

"I always do…don't worry." Smaug said, as he smiled at Bilbo. As soon the humanoid dragon were outside, he had spread out his wings and took off to the big hill around half a mile away. A place he could change into his large dragon form, to spread out his huge wings.

Bilbo were left behind, only hearing how Smaug left the hobbit hole. Bilbo sighed right after, as he looked toward Frodo's room.

He could just take Frodo down to the market, if the young hobbit didn't like it, they could always return home again.

It was a couple of hours that Bilbo and Frodo spent down at the market, surprisingly, Bilbo have never though that Frodo would join in the other kids playing. He had thought Frodo wanted to be alone, or be scared of being around the others because he weren't used to it.

He had been wrong, so…Smaug had been right. Frodo might just needed some friends around Hobbiton, well he didn't thought that Frodo would turn into him.

Being a loner from child at, never got to play with any other youths.

No, Bilbo's life had been with his nose into different books, he was a bookworm after all.

The hobbit smiled a bit, while he looked at the kids. He saw that Frodo were playing with Samwise Gardner, nice kid after what Bilbo have heard.

His smile soon vanished, as he heard a female hobbit scream out for her dear life. He got up fast, looking over at the direction it came from.

Bilbo's eyes wide, seeing that a couple of Orc's with huge Wargs had been into Hobbiton.

"Frodo!" Bilbo shouted, as he ran toward his nephew and grabbed him by his shoulder to get him back. "Run up to our home!" Bilbo ordered, as he looked back at his nephew.

"B-But uncle, what about yo-"

"Just do as I say! Run up to our house!" Bilbo demanded with a bit harder voice this time. He saw his nephew made a nod, as he grabbed a few of his new friends to get them safe.

Brave little hobbit, already from age.

Bilbo's attention turned again toward the Orc's, seeing that they slayed a few hobbits. It hurts, seeing that they were slaughtered in front at everyone.

Out of reaction, Bilbo grabbed a large stick, one there simply were used to get the sheep's to walk along.

As soon a Warg with an Orc on top at it came near him, Bilbo swung the stick, knocking the Warg down and the Orc too.

His heart were beating fast, he haven't done this for a couple of months. He could see a few dwarves showing up soon after, they were capturing a few hobbits. Holding them as hostages, while they needed to…to find the dragon.

Bilbo were suddenly knocked away, he landed on the ground at his side, and the stick broke in two. He could feel a small pain at his arm, a long cut were against his left shoulder. The fresh blood slowly ran down into his clothes, soaking it lightly.

As the hobbit looked up, he could see the Orc in front at him holding an Axe high above his head, letting a battle cry out. He swung it fast down toward Bilbo.

Bilbo curled him together, trying to hold his hands up to weak the attack.

An attack there never got on him.

Bilbo opened his eyes, he looked a bit up and saw the familiar dragon tail in front at him. The Axe sat deep down in the tail, while it removed fat again and grab around the Orc, throwing it fast away from Bilbo.

"Get safe! Now!" Smaug roared out to the others, as he were into his giant dragon form. He inhaled a deep breath, as he spat fire against a few Wargs, luckily he didn't hit anything from the town, only a bit of fence toward the smaller lake.

Bilbo got on his feet, he needed to get up and make sure that Frodo were safe in the house.

He knew Smaug would take care of them, but inside he wanted to get in battle and fight by Smaug's side.

The hobbit ran up to his home, getting inside and ready to grab his sword Sting.

As soon he had been able to get it, he heard a cry from his nephew and a voice from Samwise.

"Let him go! You big fool!"

Bilbo's heart almost skipped a beat, hearing Frodo's cries for help and Samwise brave voice to try and safe him.

Bilbo started to run, through the home until he saw what he feared.

Frodo were in the hold, of an Orc's arms, a sword against his throat while the young hobbit were crying out for his uncle.

"Let him go!" Bilbo managed to find his voice, as he hold his Sting toward the Orc. He could only see a smirk from the Orc, who held the sharp sword closer to Frodo's throat.

"I mean it! Let him go! I will…stab you!" Bilbo threated, his voice almost broke when Frodo cried out for him again.

He started to shake, he couldn't let his nephew get hurt, not like he had been hurt before in time.

"Drop…your…sword." The Orc spoke, as he kept a firm grab on Frodo. "Now." He demanded, as he pressed the sharp blade harder against Frodo's neck, leaving a small cut, as blood slowly appeared.

"Fine! See!" Bilbo said, as he let go at the sword, he even hold his hands up to show he have no weapons on him.

"Let him go! Now! " Bilbo demanded him, as he saw Frodo were crying out for him by now.

The hobbit's head turned, as he heard a loud roaring outside. The Orc let go at Frodo, letting the young hobbit fall to the ground.

"Frodo!" Bilbo rushed over to his nephew and held him into his arms, he felt how Frodo clung him into his chest.

"It's alright, you are safe." Bilbo whispered, as he had seeing the Orc vanished outside to the loud roaring.

Bilbo held Frodo with him, telling Samwise to follow along. He sat them both into his and Smaug's bedroom, telling them not to get out before he returned again toward the front door, his sword Sting tight into his hand, as he were getting outside.

He stopped halfway on his tracks, an Orc had been right nearby and swung out for Bilbo.

The hobbit blocked it, using his strength to get the Orc away and stabbed him through his chest, before he kicked the Orc's body away from him.

He wasn't able to see what happened, but he knew one thing. Smaug weren't into his Dragon form anymore, something had been cast upon him to make him loose the focus on being into the form.

Dark Magic?

He had heard a story from Gandalf, that few objects in the world could have a dark magical power within them, which could be a curse of something important for those who wear it.

"SMAUG!" Bilbo shouted, seeing he had been on the ground and under a web.

He tried to get over to Smaug, a few Dwarves and Orc's got in his way as he watched that another Dwarf got near Smaug, a big sword into his hand while he stepped on Smaug's tail.

"No, no, no, no!" Bilbo begged, as he tried to fight off those who was around him. They blocked his view on what was happening, he couldn't see. He needed to!

"SMAUG!" He shouted out again, he blocked another attack from a Dwarf's hammer. Another attack blocked from an Orc's Axe, while he tried to make his way through them.

His blood suddenly turned cold, the sound of a painful roar echoed through the hills around them.

"Move back! We are finished here!" A dwarf called out for the others, Bilbo only felt a hard knock against his stomach. He lost his sword, dropped onto his knees as he clung his stomach.

The Orc's and Dwarves were getting back, they got onto the Wargs that weren't dead in the battle held upon Hobbiton.

Bilbo gasp of his breath, he turned his head up to look after Smaug. Seeing the familiar tail were nearby.

"S-Smaug…" he whispered, as he managed to get on his feet, only to stumble down again and be on his knees.

He can't be, he won't allow it!

The hobbit used a lot of his powers, getting on his feet he went near Smaug.

The horror soon met him, Smaug laid on the grass, a sword sticking out from his chest, right were his heart was.

"No…No…Please." Bilbo whispered, he fell on his knees beside Smaug, as he hold his hands on Smaug's chest.

"S-Smaug..Please wake up. " He whispered, as he felt fresh tears slowly dripping down along his cheeks. Bilbo got behind Smaug's head, held it into his hands and rested Smaug's head into his thighs.

"P-Please, don't leave me…you promised…" Bilbo whispered, as he stroked his thumbs along Smaug's cheeks.

"You promised…" he whispered heartbroken.

He saw no movements from Smaug, no breath, nothing at all.

The hobbit bent his head slightly, he kept Smaug's head close to his thighs as he cried upon the humanoid Dragon.

Smaug left him…

He was gone, he turned away from his promise.

Smaug…was…

"Dead…"

Bilbo's head turned up, seeing his nephew stood a few meters away.

N-No…not Frodo, everyone else than Frodo.

He could see his nephew having tears down at his cheeks, seeing Smaug laid dead upon the green and slightly red grass by now.

Bilbo softly laid Smaug's head down, as he got on his feet. He couldn't handle the tears there fell from his cheeks, but he got over to Frodo and held him to his chest.

"Don't watch, please don't watch Frodo." He whispered, he felt the young hobbit clung his arms around Bilbo. The silence sobs escaped the young hobbit, as he hold onto Bilbo with his dear life.

Bilbo couldn't handle it, he couldn't turn back and look at Smaug's dead body. It would only break him farther, so he slowly picked his nephew up, holding him close into his arms, while he returned up to his hobbit hole.

In the distance right before he had gone inside, he saw the grey hat from the wizard he know so good.

Gandalf…

They shared one single look, their eyes met and Gandalf knew by then what had happened.

Bilbo turned away, he got inside with Frodo in his arms and closed the door behind him. He couldn't take this, he had lost the only one who dared love him. The only…one who understood him, who didn't blame him or wanted him to be alone.

Now…he was alone, he was going to watch Frodo grow old all by himself.

He know, that Smaug only wanted the best for them both.

_**~End of memory. ~**_

Bilbo opened his eyes slightly, feeling his head were arching lightly. Even now, when he remembered back, it gave him such a huge headache.

He wiped his face a bit, as he slowly stood from his chair. He had walked only a step away from his desk, until he had kicked to something.

His gaze turned down, seeing a bit thick envelope at his feet. He recognized the handwriting, seeing it was Gandalf's.

He noticed a bit of the letters, showing a few small words.

_May only be opened at The Shire's Summer Market day._

Bilbo slowly picked it up, he held the envelope closer to him, as he looked at it.

Why was it important that it may only be opened on that special day? Was it…because it was the day Smaug…passed?

Bilbo sighed right after, he slowly walked away from his desk, even the messy floor by now. He could open it tonight, even so, it would be the same time he would visit the spot Gandalf had buried Smaug.

It was a couple of hours later that Frodo had returned home. Safe and sound like always, as Frodo had promised him.

He smiled a bit, as the young hobbit had fallen asleep after a while, he didn't even eat dinner, so it must be a sign to that Frodo had been playing well with the other kids.

When Bilbo had gotten his nephew to his room, he had tugged his nephew into a blanket, as he sat by his side for a while. Only watching his Frodo being asleep for a couple of minutes, Bilbo's hand then ran through Frodo's curly hair.

"Sleep well, lad." He whispered, as he stood from the bed very slightly.

After being certain that Frodo were fully asleep, Bilbo held his red jacket on. The same Jacket he had worn under the quest, under the way home again with Smaug.

It had a few tearing's, a few damage parts, but he always saved it. At least for the days he would visit Smaug's grave, he know it was not normal for a Hobbit to have a grave for someone, but Smaug deserved one. A spot he had loved around here, on top at the hill they always had a lunch or dinner with each other.

Bilbo slowly went out from his home, he had made a slow walk toward the hill. Soon being able to see the stone with Smaug's name on.

He sat in front at it, his feet curled down underneath him, as he were looking at the stone. He could feel a few tears were showing up behind his eyes, he wipe them slightly as he sniffed a bit.

He always spent an hour here, leaning against the stone, mumbling things to it as if Smaug would hear him from the other side.

Bilbo leaned his back against the stone, his gaze were on the small part of Hobbiton that he just could spot over a bit of the hill.

He held his hand into his pocket, taking out the envelope Gandalf had wrote to him.

He know it was The Shire's Summer Market day today, but then again. He couldn't handle but think what Gandalf wanted him, why he haven't seen this before now. He was curious…

Bilbo gently opened the letter, he unfold the letter and slowly started to read.

_My dearest Bilbo Baggins._

_My last letter weren't that good, I will admit that for myself. The reason to I wrote this letter, short time after I sent you the last one. Is because I have a bit of a surprise for you, but it can only be on Shire's Summer Markets day you can be able to see it._

_Right now, I assume you might be sitting on his grave. Am I correct? Of course I know you can't answer, but I know you might will be nodding by this part._

_Did you ever notice Smaug's letter's on the stone? How they were carved into it the stone? Let me get you in a little secret, my dear friend._

_When you went away with little Frodo in your arms, I went to check on Smaug. Of course, as assumed he was dead. I will not make you farther sad by conforming what you already know._

_There is a trick between Wizards and Dragons, we got special powers, especially with the healing and life magic._

_By the sunset, to this day. There will go a year, it means that when you read this letter. The year have passed. I will be honest with you, I didn't buried Smaug were the stone is placed._

_Do forgive me Bilbo._

_Instead, you need to look deep into the forest behind you._

_I would be glad if you would be doing that, as the sunset is going farther down behind the hill._

_Sincerely _

_Gandalf._

_May your days be better, even the good mornings no matter how you speak those words._

Odd, he found the letter very odd!

"Thanks for nothing, stupid wizard." He said, as he curled the letter and threw it away from him.

None of it made sense, even so, the wizard admitted he haven't buried Smaug. For what reason? Did he puff? End up in smoke?

Bilbo fold his knees against his chest, he closed his eyes while he rested his head on top at his knees.

The sunset had barely been left on the sky, as the night slowly appeared above him. Bilbo clung his knees to his chest, silent sobs escaped him.

It was all his fault…

Everything were his fault, even those Hobbit's who died too.

As he sat there against the stone, he didn't heard or paid attention to the forest behind him.

The moon were slowly appearing at the sky, the clouds were gone so it were a moonlight night.

Bilbo slowly lifted his head a bit, he wiped his eyes before he hugged his knees close to him again. As his eyes were on the grass, he saw a tall shadow were over him.

Bilbo's eyes wide, he know the shadow, he always saw it when he were in a cave while Smaug were…watching out for him.

He slowly stood from the ground, looking at the shadow carefully before he turned around.

A small tear ran down at his cheek, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips before he walked closer to the tall figure behind him. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, hugging him close, as he let a happily sob escape his throat.

He felt strong arms around him, Bilbo were pulled into a firm and muscular chest. He knew it so well, the scent were the same like always and the tail, slowly wrapped around his ankle.

"Y-You came back…" He whispered, as he clung him into the Humanoid Dragon's form.

The wings from the humanoid Dragon slowly wrapped around them both, all while Smaug sat down on the ground with Bilbo close to his chest.

"Like I promised…." Smaug whispered, while he kept his precious treasure close to his chest.

Bilbo closed his eyes, his arms got around Smaug's neck instead as he hold him close to the humanoid dragon.

The letter made sense now, for those words that Gandalf wrote down.

He couldn't be more grateful, his lover were back again.

It only took minutes for Bilbo to be calm enough, he had slowly fallen asleep against Smaug's chest.

The humanoid dragon smiled softly, he held Bilbo carefully into his right arm, holding a wing around him to show protecting and love.

He glance up at the moon, the hot summer evening were loving between his scales and wings.

"I would never leave my precious treasure, not until we both grow old and die together." He whispered out into the summer air.

Smaug kept Bilbo close, he let him sleep for now, because tomorrow would bring a new day for them both.

Well, for all three of them.

He couldn't wait to see Frodo again, to play with the little hobbit and to see Bilbo's smile each day.

Nothing could be better, there were peace now.

Because everyone away from Hobbiton thought Smaug would be dead, that he had been dead for a year now.

Only the shire would know the truth.

Because the one thing a Dragon and a Hobbit have in common with each other….

They only had one soul mate for their life, either can live without the other.

* * *

Alright soooo.

That'st he end of this Fanfiction…..still no hates? No? Good! Because I worked for weeks to make this finish for you all! xD

A nice little comment on how you liked the story would be awesome! :3

Also! As I said last time, I am actually going to publish a new Smaugbo Fanfic soon!

I can give a little hit ;)

It's in the new times, which means it's like today with computers and electronic things.

The question now is…I actually have two ideas, that I both have wrote a bit on too.

Which one sounds interesting for you folks? If you only were to choose one?

"Distance Relationship" or "Actor's playing"

I think the names might speak about how they would be like. But anyway. Voting time!

Which one should I publish? (Even when you guys don't know what's about) I would like to know what vote you set on! :3

Also, Special thanks for all you guys who have read along and followed my story from the start. I am so glad that you all comment, liked it and had the feels trip along with me.

I know I am new into The Hobbit, but I couldn't help but adore the relationship between Bilbo and Smaug. I just thought they connected so good!

Or then I am just crazy, because I like the Hero with the villain here. xD

Anyways! Thanks for all! Thanks for reading and Thank you for voting too! :3

With Much love.

-Tomtom713


End file.
